Con el Pie Izquierdo
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro y Kurosaki Karin están atrapados en un matrimonio arreglado, y es odio a primera vista. Pero las primeras impresiones pueden ser engañosas. ¿Podrán superar sus reacciones negativas iniciales y aprender a amarse? / TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Un matrimonio arreglado

**(N/A: ESTO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El fic original pertenece a GrnEydDvl.)**

Con el Pie Izquierdo.

Capítulo uno: Un matrimonio arreglado.

-¡No!-

-¡Pero, Karin…!...-

-¡NO! ¡Absolutamente no! ¡No estoy lista para casarme!-

-¡Pero Karin!- gimoteó Isshin. –Cumplirás dieciocho en solo tres días. Si no te casas pronto ¡Yamamoto te reclutara!- esa era la ley en su tierra.

Cualquier persona que cumpliera dieciocho y no tuviera razones apremiantes para quedarse en casa sería reclutada inmediatamente para unirse al ejército imperial. El rey Yamamoto había establecido esa regla hace eras, y la gente que iba al ejército a menudo no regresaba por años, y sí volvían, no tenían nada bueno que decir al respecto. No importaba que Karin fuera una mujer, eso era irrelevante para Yamamoto, y se decía que las mujeres eran tratadas incluso peor que los hombres.

-¡¿No puedes poner otra excusa sobre porque no puedo ir?!- indago desesperadamente. -¿Cómo que estoy enferma o algo así? ¿O que tengo que cuidar de ti?- su padre la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Karin, sabes que esas excusas no funcionan. Los cielos saben que la gente lo ha intentado… En tu situación, el matrimonio es realmente la única salida.- por desgracia para ella, lo que decía era cierto. Su hermano mayor se había casado hace unos años por la misma razón, y su hermana gemela Yuzu había accedido a casarse el año pasado para salvar a su ahora esposo de tener que ir.

-¡¿Pero con quién podría casarme?!- exigió casi a gritos. –Ichi-nii conocía a Rukia-chan desde siempre, ¡ellos querían casarse! Y Yuzu siempre estuvo enamorada de Jinta, ¡yo no tengo a nadie así!-

Isshin suspiró, sabía lo difícil que esto resultaba para su hija, pero también sabía que no tenían otra opción.

-Solo tienes una opción, Karin. Un matrimonio arreglado.-

-¡No!- exclamó con firmeza. -¡De ninguna manera voy a aceptar un matrimonio arreglado! ¡No es justo!-

-Bueno, sí puedes encontrar otra manera por la cual casarte antes de tu cumpleaños, ¡me encantaría escucharla!- se acercó a su hija y le colocó una mano firme en su hombro. –Lo siento, pero he encontrado un buen chico para ti. Él es…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- chilló, abofeteando el brazo de su padre lejos de ella.

-Oh, Karin, ¡no trates a tu padre así!- lloriqueó con una mueca, pero aún no había ni empezado con él.

-¡Este no es momento para bromas, viejo!- gritó. -¿Cuándo organizaste esto?-

-Esta mañana.- respondió cautelosamente. –El chico es rico…-

-No me importa.-

-Apuesto…-

-¡Me importa aún menos!-

-Y es el hijo de una vieja amiga de tu madre. Sus dos padres fallecieron hace años, así que está por su cuenta.- la chica reflexionó sobre esto, al menos eso significaba que no tendría una familia política con la cual tratar, eso era una ventaja. Y el hecho de que sus padres fueran amigos de su madre significaba que no podía ser tan malo.

Todavía odiaba la idea de casarse con un perfecto extraño pero, considerando sus opciones, el matrimonio sonaba solo un poco mejor que el reclutamiento militar, pero solo por poco.

-Bien.- escupió a regañadientes. -¿Y cuándo será esta estúpida boda?- gruñó mientras Isshin se preparaba mentalmente.

-Mañana.- susurró débilmente y Karin de inmediato hirvió en rabia.

¡Mañana! ¿Así que esto era todo? Esta mañana se había despertado despreocupada (o bien, tan despreocupada como podía estar con su decimoctavo cumpleaños tan cerca) y de repente ¡resultaba que ahora este era su último día como una mujer libre! ¡Agh, odiaba esto! Pero… tuvo que forzarse a sí misma a pensar racionalmente, debería haber estado esperándolo. Simplemente no había forma de que su padre la dejara ir al ejército, ninguna. Suspiró largamente.

-¡Voy a salir!- pisoteó hacia afuera y su padre no hizo ningún intento por detenerla. Él sabía bien que habían pocas cosas más peligrosas para su salud que su hija enojada. Y ahora mismo, ella estaba más enojada de lo que la había visto nunca, por lo que era mejor dejarla hacer.

.

Hitsugaya Toshiro estaba de mal humor.

-No puedo creer que esté recurriendo a un matrimonio arreglado.- murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza. –Nunca pensé que llegaría a esto.- su prima Momo lo miró con lastima.

-Oh, vamos, los matrimonios arreglados no son tan malos.- trató de alentarlo. –Mírame a mí, estoy perfectamente feliz.-

-Sí, pero tú te enamoraste de Aizen desde la primera vez que posaste tus ojos en él.- ella se sonrojó.

-¿Qué tiene de malo estar enamorada de mi esposo?- inquirió tímidamente. Hitsugaya suspiró.

-Nada.- respondió despreocupadamente, volteándose para mirar por la ventana.

En realidad, se consideraba afortunado de casarse. Su cumpleaños número dieciocho era en dos semanas y no tenía ni idea de cómo salvarse de entrar al ejército. Las únicas mujeres solteras que conocía eran las hijas de sus criados, pero no podía casarse tan fácilmente con alguna de ellas. Y aunque él había asumido el negocio de su padre después de su muerte, y por lo tanto tenía un buen número de conexiones, ninguna de ellas logró ayudarlo a encontrar una chica en edad para casarse con él que no estuviera comprometida ya. Las solteras de diecisiete años eran un bien preciado en este reino.

Ya había perdido la esperanza, incluso inició los preparativos para que su patrimonio estuviera en orden en cuanto volviera del ejército, cuando recibió la visita sorpresa de Kurosaki Isshin. Antes lo había conocido solo una vez cuando tenía tres años, y apenas lo recordaba, pero reconoció el nombre de Kurosaki Masaki, su esposa, en cuanto lo mencionó. Su madre había crecido con la mujer, y a menudo hablaba de ella con mucho cariño, pero había perdido contacto con la familia Kurosaki después de la muerte de Masaki hace trece años.

Al parecer, Isshin tenía una hija soltera que estaba a punto de cumplir dieciocho años, y en su desesperación por mantenerla fuera del ejército, se acordó de él, así que le hizo una visita esa mañana y Hitsugaya aceptó la propuesta en su reunión porque realmente no tenía otra opción. Pero eso no significaba que estuviera entusiasmado con la idea de casarse con una perfecta extraña.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante.- exclamó Hitsugaya y la jefa de personal, Matsumoto Rangiku, entró con una bandeja de té. –Gracias, Matsumoto.- agradeció mientras la colocaba frente a ellos. -¿Cómo van los planes para la boda?-

-¡Excelentes, Hitsugaya-sama!- chilló tratando de ser lo más alegre posible. –Preparamos el jardín exactamente como usted lo pidió y los cocineros ya están preparando el banquete. Ya avisamos al sastre y está preparando un traje para usted, por lo que le recomendaría ir a verlo en algún momento de hoy para asegurarse de que todo esté bien.-

Toshiro suspiró tal vez por milésima vez. Aún no estaba mentalmente preparado para todo esto. Solo había decidido casarse hace unas horas pero de repente ya todo estaba listo para su boda. Era un poco surrealista, y el hecho de que no sabía nada de su prometida lo hacía aún más extraño. Él no había esperado que esto pasara.

-Gracias, Matsumoto. Iré a verlo ahora mismo.- se levantó para marcharse.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo, Shiro-chan?- indagó Momo suavemente, a lo que negó con la cabeza.

-No. Iré solo. Gracias.- contestó en un susurro. –Quiero estar solo por un tiempo.- salió de la habitación y las dos mujeres intercambiaron miradas de pesar.

-Ni siquiera me regañó por llamarlo Shiro-chan.- notó Momo con tristeza. –Debe estar realmente afectado.-

-No lo culpo.- murmuró Matsumoto. –Nadie quiere casarse con un extraño. Solo espero que se lleven bien… Hitsugaya-sama ya tiene suficientes problemas en su vida, no necesita más.- la castaña asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo.

.

Karin vagaba sin rumbo por las calles de Karakura, haciendo lo posible para disfrutar de sus últimos momentos de libertad, pero no era nada fácil. Los pensamientos de su cercana boda la consumían y ella se encontró pensando sin saberlo sobre su futuro esposo, y no cosas buenas.

 _"Apuesto que es un pequeño bastardo alcohólico controlador que se la pasa echado todo el día engordando"_ , pensó furiosamente, dotando a este esposo imaginado de los peores rasgos que se le pudieran ocurrir. " _Probablemente es un mimado mocoso echado a perder que está acostumbrado a que se arrodillen ante él y espera que yo actué como una de sus sirvientas. ¡Estoy segura de que no hace nada por sí mismo, ese perezoso! Oh, y seguro no tiene ningún sentido de la aventura. Prefiere ver los deportes a jugarlos y nunca ha dejado su trono en la vida, ¡mucho menos habrá viajado!_ "

Sabía que probablemente estaba siendo injusta con esta persona que nunca había conocido, pero por el momento realmente no le importaba, esto era mucho más satisfactorio que simplemente deprimirse.

Pasó junto a una dulcería muy familiar y decidió que un poco de helado podría hacerle bien, al menos podría ahogar sus penas en chocolate. Entró a la tienda y un hombre con sombrero de rayas verdes y blancas y unas sandalias de madera la recibió.

-¡Ah, Karin-chan! ¡Qué bueno verte!- canturreó jovialmente, ondeando un abanico blanco frente a su rostro. -¿Cómo te está tratando está hermosa mañana?-

-No tan bien, Urahara-san.- respondió cortante y el hombre suspiró, dejando caer un poco su actitud despreocupada.

-Bueno, todo el mundo se siente así antes de entrar en el ejército. Ururu era de la misma manera y no resultó tan mal, ¿verdad?- aquello, Karin sabía, era una mentira descarada.

Urahara era un viejo amigo de su padre, así que ella había conocido al hombre y sus hijos de toda la vida, su hermana Yuzu incluso se había casado con su hijo Jinta. Pero su hija Ururu no había tenido tanta suerte. Ella no pudo encontrar un marido, así que sucumbió a su destino y se fue al ejército.

Recordaba a Ururu como una chica valiente y alegre, siempre riendo y jugando. Karin la había admirado. Ella fue al ejército cuando tenía diez años y solo regreso el año pasado. Pero ella estaba rota. Sus risas, las escasas veces que brotaban, eran cortas y se interrumpían abruptamente. Se volvió dócil y tímida, saltando ante los pequeños ruidos. Sin embargo podía ser mortalmente seria cuando surgía un problema, casi como una máquina. Eso era lo que el ejército le hacía a las personas, las destruía.

-En realidad…- comenzó a corregirlo. –No voy a ir al ejército. Me voy a casar.-

-¿Oh?- inquirió con curiosidad. -¿Cuándo pasó esto?-

-Esta mañana.- respondió a regañadientes. –El viejo lo arregló.-

-Estoy realmente sorprendido.- murmuró pensativamente el tendero. –Nunca pensé que serías alguien que aceptaría tal cosa.- Karin sonrió valientemente.

-¿Qué otra opción tengo?- bajó la cabeza examinando el suelo y Urahara no respondió, no era necesario.

-¿Y quién es el afortunado?- preguntó curioso y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No lo sé, no me importa… ¡ni siquiera sé su nombre!- se dio cuenta de pronto. Su padre no se lo había dicho antes de que se fuera de la casa… Bien, no le importaba de todas formas.

-Oye, ¡déjame conseguirte algo para animarte!- ofreció de pronto. -¿El helado de frambuesa y chocolate suena bien? La casa invita.- Karin sonrió, ese era su helado favorito.

-Gracias, Urahara-san.-

.

El helado no hizo realmente nada para aligerar el estado de ánimo de la futura novia. A medida que continuaba con su paseo y comía distraídamente su mente comenzó a desarrollar nuevas maneras de odiar a ese tipo del que no sabía nada aun.

" _Apuesto a que odia los dulces_ ", pensó vengativamente, lamiendo su helado.

Dobló en una esquina y se estrelló contra alguien, tirando el helado de su mano.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- gritó la persona mientras miraba su pecho cubierto de chocolate y frambuesa.

-¡¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas?!- gritó ella, también cubierta de helado que no era particularmente agradable de sentir en toda su ropa. Miró a la persona con la que había tropezado. Era un chico un poco más alto que ella con el cabello blanco y los ojos sorprendentemente turquesas. Debía tener diecisiete años, pensó racionalmente, puesto que los de dieciocho años no existían en las calles de Karakura.

De no haber estado tan furiosa, probablemente lo habría encontrado atractivo pero por el momento solo quería gritar.

-Oh, ¿así que crees que es mi culpa?- exclamó el chico.

-¡Eso es lo que dije!-

-Maldita sea.- gruñó mirando hacia el paquete que tenía en las manos que, al examinarlo más de cerca, notó que era un traje bastante caro que, por desgracia, también estaba goteando de helado. –Estas manchas nunca saldrán. Acabo de pasar la última hora preparándolo y ahora esta arruinado.-

-Bueno, discuuuulpa.- ironizó con desprecio. -¿Acaso ensucie tu precioso traje?- el chico la fulminó con la mirada.

-Sí, lo hiciste. ¿Piensas pagar por esto? Es caro, ya sabes.- Karin rodó los ojos.

-Tú también me golpeaste, no me culpes. ¿Ni siquiera piensas disculparte por haber chocado contra mí?-

-¿No lo harás tú?- replicó él. –Acabas de hacerme perder un montón de tiempo y dinero.-

-¡No es mi problema!- gritó antes de girar sobre sí misma y salir corriendo. Realmente necesitaba un baño.

Sin embargo, después de caminar algunas cuadras, Karin se dio cuenta de lo grosera que había sido. Arruinó algo que claramente era valioso para esa persona pero estaba tan absorta en su resentimiento que ni siquiera se disculpó adecuadamente. Se dio la vuelta y corrió de regreso a la escena del crimen, pero para entonces el chico ya se había ido.

Sintiéndose culpable, Karin se dirigió a su casa, decidiendo que sí alguna vez volvía a ver al chico se disculparía.

.

-¡Hitsugaya-san!- el sastre jadeó mientras miraba el traje manchado. -¿Qué pasó?-

-Una chica se estrelló contra mí y derramó su helado.- explicó el albino. -¿Puedes arreglarlo?- el sastre sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

-Lo siento, pero estas manchas no se quitan. Tendré que hacer otro. No se preocupe, ¡aún puedo tenerlo listo para mañana!- Hitsugaya gimió, no quería estar corriendo de ida y vuelta a ver al sastre, pero pareciera que no tenía mucha más opción, desgraciadamente.

Pensó en la chica con la que había tropezado. Parecía bastante simple, a pesar del hecho de ser muy voluptuosa, no especialmente atractiva, aunque tampoco fea. Pero estaba intrigado por ella, no obstante. Había conocido a pocas chicas con una lengua así, la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía se disculparían profundamente al tropezarse con un extraño, sin importar de quién fuera la culpa.

Sí, había sido increíblemente grosera con él, y sí, había arruinado su traje de bodas. Pero por alguna razón, Hitsugaya no estaba del todo enfadado con ella. Ella tenía una mirada enloquecida en sus ojos, como sí todo lo que le había gritado fuera más una excusa para desahogar una furia reprimida que cualquier otra cosa. Casi la compadeció.

Se preguntó vagamente si alguna vez volvería a verla.

" _Me voy a casar_ ", pensó. " _No debería involucrarme con otras mujeres._ " Empujó a los pensamientos sobre la chica en un rincón oscuro en su mente y volvió su atención a concentrarse en el sastre.

Continuara...

 **(N/A: ESTO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El fic original pertenece a GrnEydDvl.)**

Holaa! :D

Aqui una traducción a pedido de no me acuerdo quién :v

Este es un clasico HitsuKarin! *-* Tiene bastantes tributos hechos por otras autoras en el fandom ingles, es uno de los más famosos y amados *w*

Ojala les guste la traducción uwu Tiene 21 capítulos xD Así que solo lo voy a actualizar cuando me sienta con ganas de traducir v: A menos q sea muy solicitado, claro... pero estoy segura de q todas las q leen en ingles ya lo habran leido así q lo dudo XP

Bueno, los personajes de Tite y el fic de GrnEydDvl n.n

Tengo una semana muy agitada así q no sé qué día actualizare Extraterrestrial, pero creo q será esta semana, tenganme paciencia, pliss n3n

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. La boda

**(N/A: ESTO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El fic original pertenece a GrnEydDvl.)**

Con el pie izquierdo.

Capítulo dos: La boda.

-¡BUENOOOOOOOOOS DÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS KAAAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIN!- chilló Isshin rompiendo la puerta al entrar en la habitación de su hija. Pero algo estaba mal y lo sabía, normalmente no llegaba a gritar su nombre completo antes de recibir un buen golpe en la cara. -¿Karin?- llamó curioso, pero ella parecía no estar alrededor. Forzando los engranes en su mente a trabajar al máximo, se acercó a la ventana y asomó la cabeza. -¡Te encontré!- exclamó triunfante.

Cuando Karin estaba molesta o irritada a menudo se sentaba en el techo para calmar sus nervios. Y había estado allí toda la noche.

-¿Qué quieres, viejo?- gimió cansinamente. Sí él estaba allí eso solo podía significar que tenía que volver a entrar y prepararse para su boda. No estaba muy emocionada al respecto, sinceramente.

-¡Tienes visitas!- informó su padre sonriendo emocionado.

¿Visitantes? ¿Quién podía haber venido a visitarla?

Saltó del tejado, aterrizando en la cabeza de su padre, utilizándolo como una rampa para trepar por la ventana. Ignorando sus protestas, se dirigió hacia la cocina solo para repentinamente sentir todo el aire ser expulsado de sus pulmones.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Karin-chan se va a casar!-

-Deberías dejarla ir, Yuzu-chan.- aconsejó Rukia. –Se está poniendo azul.- Yuzu soltó a Karin y le sonrió.

-¡Te vas a casar! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!- canturreó alegremente.

-Bueno… al menos tú estás feliz.- murmuró Karin, sentándose y tomando una manzana. Miró alrededor de la habitación. Sus dos hermanos Ichigo y Yuzu estaban aquí con sus parejas. -¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- susurró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Ow, Karin-chan… ¿No pensaras en serio que íbamos a perdernos tu boda, verdad?- Yuzu gimoteó y Karin gruñó.

-No me lo recuerdes. Tal vez dejé de atormentarme…-

-Es mejor que el ejército.- señaló Jinta y la pelinegra menor rodó lo ojos.

-Oye, Karin.- empezó a decir Ichigo al verla tomar un mordisco de su manzana. -¿No se supone que se ayuna antes de la boda?- era técnicamente la tradición que la novia y el novio no consumieran ningún alimento antes de hacer sus votos, pero Karin demostró cuánto significaba esto para ella dando otro enorme mordisco.

-¿Desde cuándo te importan cosas como la tradición, Ichi-nii?- preguntó mientras masticaba. Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que desde que me case con esta aquí.- señaló a Rukia con su pulgar. –Vivir en la mansión Kuchiki te hace este tipo de cosas.- la pequeña mujer de inmediato le dio un codazo en el estómago.

-¿Cuándo te obligue a hacer alguna de esas cosas?- exigió saber y su esposo levantó las manos a modo de defensa.

-¡Oye, yo no dije que fueras tú! Es tu hermano espeluznante. Juró que Byakuya podría matarme solo por mirarlo en el ángulo incorrecto.- ante esto recibió otro codazo en el estómago.

-¡No hables así de Nii-sama!- ella lo regañó.

-Oh, sí, realmente quiero casarme ahora.- gruñó Karin sarcásticamente. Yuzu rió.

-De todos modos, Karin-chan, te traje mi vestido de novia para que uses.- exclamó alegremente. -¿Empezamos?-

-¿Por qué? La boda no es hasta dentro de horas.- frunció el ceño.

-Es en cinco horas. Y me tomará por lo menos dos el ocuparme de tu cabello.- la cabeza de Karin cayó duramente contra la mesa.

-¿No puedo solo ir como estoy?- gimió desganada.

-¡Sí, Yuzu!- gritó Isshin, entrando en la cocina luego de finalmente haber logrado librarse del marco de la ventana de Karin. -¡Asegúrate de vestirla espléndidamente! ¡El día de la boda de una persona es algo que deben recordar con alegría! Porque, recuerdo que cuando yo era…- Karin estaba demasiado desganada como para golpear a su padre, pero por suerte, Ichigo lo hizo por ella.

-¡Es demasiado temprano para tus idioteces!- gritó con furia.

-Gracias, Ichi-nii.- murmuró agradecidamente antes de rendirse a su destino y permitir a regañadientes que Yuzu la arrastrara fuera de la cocina.

.

Hitsugaya caminaba de un lado a otro por su vestíbulo, poniéndose cada vez más y más impaciente por segundo.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó irritado. -¿No se supone que la boda empieza en media hora?-

-Estoy segura de que pronto estarán aquí, Shiro-chan.- aseguró Momo con entusiasmo.

-¡Es Hitsugaya!- exclamó con más brusquedad de la que pretendía, pero su prima solo se rió. Él suspiró.

-Quería tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella antes de la boda, pero ahora no creo que haya tiempo.-

-Pero Hitsugaya-kun.- empezó a protestar Momo. -¡Se supone que la novia y el novio no deben verse a la cara el día de su boda!- junto con el no comer, también era tradicional que los novios cubrieran sus rostros para la ceremonia.

No se suponía que se encontraran en la mañana del casamiento, la implicación era que no pudieran mirarse hasta finalizar la ceremonia. Aparentemente era para hacerlo más especial o algo así, pero en momentos como este era francamente molesto.

-Incluso si no puedo ver su cara, todavía creo que sería bueno conversar con ella.- suspiró. –No sé absolutamente nada sobre ella.-

-Bueno, tendrán mucho tiempo para conocerse después de la boda.- su prima intentó animarlo. –Es normal que las chicas lleguen elegantemente tarde.- el menor rodó los ojos. La idea de casarse con una chica que estaba obsesionada con las apariencias no era particularmente atractiva.

Prefería estar con alguien que no temiera ensuciarse las manos en vez de alguien que se preocupara por cosas como estar "elegantemente tarde". Pero, se dio cuenta, probablemente ella debía ser como la mayoría de las chicas. Contentadas con sentarse por ahí y ser mimadas todo el día mientras se preocupan por cosas irrelevantes como ropas finas y uñas esculpidas.

Sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que no debía tener esta clase de pensamientos negativos pero eran inevitables.

La puerta se abrió y Matsumoto asomó la cabeza.

-Hitsugaya-sama, creo que ya es hora de que salgas al jardín.- Toshiro echó un último vistazo afuera, buscando el inexistente carruaje, entonces siguió a Matsumoto.

.

-¡Wow!- Yuzu se maravilló cuando el carruaje entró en los terrenos de la finca. -¡Miren este lugar!- era enorme. A pesar de sí misma, Karin levantó el pesado velo para mirar por la ventana.

Vio amplias hectáreas de césped bien cuidado, jardines y árboles. La casa por sí sola era realmente muy impresionante. Parecía acogedora y alegre, a diferencia de muchas otras mansiones que había visto antes. Encima de la puerta principal estaba estampado un escudo de armas con un dragón en espiral alrededor de una espada.

-¡Te dije que Hitsugaya-kun era rico!- exclamó jubiloso Isshin.

-¿Así que su nombre es Hitsugaya?- susurró Karin suavemente, a lo que su padre la miró sorprendido.

-Sí. Hitsugaya Toshiro, ¿no te lo había dicho?-

-No.- respondió ella fríamente. –No me dijiste nada.- en ese momento se encontraba increíblemente amargada.

Dejó que su velo volviera a colocarse en su sitio y se sentó enfurruñada. Estaban atrapados como sardinas en el pequeño carruaje que no estaba diseñado para albergar a tantas personas. El vestido de la novia ocupaba un asiento por sí solo, y la falta de aire no hacía nada para aligerar su estado de ánimo.

-Ánimo, Karin.- alentó Jinta. –Al menos trata de hacer un esfuerzo por ser feliz. Eres lo suficientemente miserable como para levantar a los muertos.- su cuñada lo fulminó con la mirada, pero por desgracia el velo disminuyó el efecto normalmente esperado.

-¡Cállate!- replicó a cambio.

-Ya, ya, todos, tranquilícense.- comenzó a calmar Ichigo, pero fue cortado por el puño de Karin de repente estrellándose en su boca. -¡Tú, mocosa…! ¡¿Por qué demonios fue eso?!- gritó.

-Estoy perfectamente tranquila, muchas gracias.- gritó ella a cambio.

-¡Ichigo tiene razón, Karin!- declaró Isshin. –Deberías estar feliz…- pero él también fue obligado a detener sus palabras cuando su hija le dio un puñetazo en el pecho sacándole todo el aire.

-¡Karin, deja de hacer eso!- reclamó Ichigo tratando de separarla de su padre. -¡Aquí no hay el suficiente espacio para este tipo de cosas!- como respondiendo a eso, el carruaje se sacudió como si hubiera pasado sobre una roca y varios de ellos se golpearon la cabeza contra el techo.

-¡Auch!- se oyó el aullido colectivo.

-¡Lo ves!- Ichigo bufó. Karin solo lo golpeó de nuevo. -¡Te dije que dejaras de hacerlo!- chilló, pero entonces fue golpeado por otro puño, esta vez Rukia.

-¡No le grites a tu hermana! ¡No hoy!- ordenó.

-¡Pero no deja de golpearme!- protestó.

-Oigan, vamos a cantar un canción feliz~…- comenzó a decir Isshin, pero fue rápidamente silenciado cuando todos los presentes, a excepción de Yuzu, arremetieron golpeando alguna parte de su cuerpo.

La batalla campal se estaba haciendo tan intensa que ni siquiera notaron que habían estado estacionados durante varios minutos hasta que el conductor golpeó el techo del carruaje.

-¡Maldita sea!- maldijo Karin.

Abrió la puerta y la familia se derramó sobre la hierba. Evaluaron el daño y determinaron que no era demasiado malo (a excepción de Isshin que tenía un diente roto, pero en realidad a nadie le importaba).

La puerta de entrada de la mansión se abrió de par en par y una mujer con el cabello entre rubio y anaranjado brincó hasta ellos.

-¡Ah, los Kurosaki! ¡Qué maravilloso conocerlos al fin!- canturreó alegremente. Karin estaba prácticamente cegada por su sonrisa resplandeciente. –Soy Matsumoto Rangiku, jefa de personal de Hitsugaya-sama.- se presentó. –Y tú debes ser Karin-sama.- exclamó al montón de tela en el que la futura esposa estaba oculta. Karin asintió para confirmar su suposición. " _¿Su jefa de personal es esta mujer atractiva?_ ", pensó para sí misma, sin darse cuenta en su ira por todo lo relacionado a su prometido el modo en el que Matsumoto se había dirigido a ella. " _Apuesto a que tiene un fetiche. Yo no tengo tanto como ella, sin embargo, esperó que se decepcione conmigo_ ", sonrió con resignación. –Sígueme, por favor.- continuó la mujer. –Queremos empezar con la ceremonia lo más pronto posible. Todos los invitados han llegado y ya están sentados.-

Matsumoto llevó a la familia alrededor de la parte trasera de la casa.

Fue un buen paseo de quince minutos el recorrer los costados y otros diez para llegar al jardín preparado para la boda.

" _Nunca voy a aprenderme estos caminos_ ", pensó cínicamente, " _este lugar es demasiado grande para su propio bien_."

Llegaron al jardín y sí Karin hubiera estado de mejor humor, probablemente habría apreciado el hermoso espectáculo que era. La explosión de colores que provenía de toda la variedad de flores que podía imaginar era aumentada por las columnas de hierro forjado cubiertas de hiedra y pequeñas fuentes que rociaban suavemente el agua.

-¡Es tan bello!- Yuzu prácticamente se derritió arrancándole una sonrisa a Matsumoto.

-¡Hitsugaya-sama se enorgullece de este jardín!- se jactó y la futura esposa rodó los ojos.

" _Apuesto a que tiene todo un equipo de jardineros que trabajan las veinticuatro horas del día, pobres diablos. ¿Dónde está el orgullo en eso?_ "

Finalmente, llegaron a donde se celebraría la ceremonia. Karin de inmediato se impresionó por la cantidad de invitados que Hitsugaya había logrado reclutar en tan poco tiempo. Ella misma solo había invitado a su familia, no veía ninguna razón para traer a otra persona a esta ocasión poco festiva.

-¡Estás aquí!- alguien grito, y Karin volteó para ver a una linda chica de cabello marrón oscuro enganchada al brazo de un hombre mucho más alto de mechones ondulados de un marrón solo un poco más claro y una sonrisa agradable. La chica y su enganchado se acercaron a ella. -¡Hola, soy Aizen Momo!- se presentó con entusiasmo. –Soy la prima de Hitsugaya-kun. Este es mi esposo, Sosuke.-

-Es un placer conocerte.- dijo Aizen.

La pronto ex Kurosaki no respondió hasta que sintió un fuerte codazo en la espalda.

-Oww… Uhh… es un placer conocerlos.- respondió, luego se volvió para mirar a su hermano. Por desgracia, no podía ver su rostro debido al velo. Deseaba poder quitarse la cosa estúpida, pero debía esperar a que terminara la ceremonia.

-¡Hitsugaya-kun!- llamó Momo. -¡Están aquí, están aquí!- la sangre de Karin se congeló en sus venas.

¿Hitsugaya-kun? Ese era él, ¿no? Su futuro esposo. Volteó a pesar de sí misma y una persona que supuso era Hitsugaya surgió de un pequeño grupo de gente que había estado amontonándose alrededor de él.

Karin contuvo el aliento. No podía ver su rostro ya que estaba oculto, ni tampoco podía ver lo gordo que era debido a que los trajes de boda se destacaban por ser excesivamente grandes.

Él empezó a acercarse a ella, pero antes de que se acercara a la familia el ministro se interpuso entre ellos e insistió en comenzar.

" _Ni quería llegar a conversar aunque sea un poco antes de unir nuestras vidas para siempre…_ " pensó amargamente.

La ceremonia no tardó mucho. Yuzu se la pasó lloriqueando todo el tiempo, y Karin más de una vez tuvo que contenerse de voltear hacia ella y gritar ¡sí alguien aquí tuviera que llorar, esa debería ser yo! Pero logró abstenerse.

El ministro estaba empezando a llegar a su fin, y Karin sintió sus manos comenzar a sudar.

" _Solo unos segundos más_ ", pensó en vano. " _Todavía puedo escapar de esto._ "

-…Ahora…-

" _Aun puedo correr._ "

-…Los declaró…-

" _Allí mismo, hay una puerta._ "

-…Marido…-

" _Puedo esconderme en el bosque. Tal vez el ejército no me encuentre._ "

-…Y mujer...-

" _¡Maldición!_ "

-Puedes besar a la novia.- Karin respiró hondo. Su destino estaba sellado.

Alzó la mano y se quitó el velo de la cara mientras su nuevo esposo hacía lo mismo.

La mandíbula de Karin cayó abierta, al igual que la de Toshiro.

-¡TÚ!- gritaron al unísono y el público jadeó.

La ahora ex Kurosaki se encontró hirviendo en rabia, más de la que había sentido antes en toda su vida. Esto era lo peor que podía haberse imaginado.

Ayer, ella se sintió culpable de estrellarse contra este hombre, ¿pero hoy? ¡JA! Se merecía cada gramo del helado que tuvo.

-Umm…- el ministro tartamudeó, claramente perdido. -¿Puedes… besar a la novia?- murmuró esperanzado.

-Oh, yo le daré un beso, claro que sí.- Karin gruñó y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada ella ya había levantado su mano poniéndosela de adornó a modo de bofetada directo en la cara.

Continuara...

 **(N/A: ESTO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El fic original pertenece a GrnEydDvl.)**

Holaaaa! :D

Aquí el capítulo dos de esta obra maestra uwu

Karin es tan romantica, no lo creen? XD

Esta debe ser la mejor escena de boda ever porque muchos la amaron y en los otros fics basados en este fic la bofetada o golpe en lugar del beso siempre se mantiene, pueden cambiar muchas otras cosas pero eso es epico y no se cambia *-*

Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo, no esperaba q tantas estuvieran interesadas :) Tratare de traerles capitulos semanales si el apoyo se mantiene :P No me cuesta tanto traducir, solo uno o dos días... Así que si el interes es mucho esto sera semanal n.n

Las invito a unirse al grupo de facebook Universo HitsuKarin para convivir con otras HitsuKarinistas ;D

Ni los personajes ni el fic me pertenecen.

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	3. La habitación del dragón

**(N/A: ESTO ES UNA** **TRADUCCIÓN. ****El fic original pertenece a** **GrnEydDvl.** **)**

Con el Pie Izquierdo.

Capítulo tres: La habitación del dragón.

No hace faltaba decir que el nivel de alegría en la recepción de la boda era muy escaso. Había una banda tocando música y sirvientes dando vueltas de un lado a otro sirviendo comida a los invitados. Las cortinas atadas a unas columnas fueron retiradas dejando apreciar la llegada del crepúsculo. Debería haber sido el escenario perfecto, pero los invitados estaban demasiado ocupado susurrando nerviosamente como para divertirse demasiado. Y nadie era más infeliz que la novia.

-¡Solo ve a hablar con él!- suplicó Yuzu.

-¡NO!- renegó Karin.

-Karin, pareces una niña.- regañó Ichigo ganándose que le frunciera el ceño.

-¡No me importa! ¡Acabo de casarme con el idiota más grande que he conocido!-

-¡Ni siquiera le diste una oportunidad!- insistió Yuzu desesperadamente. -¿Qué te hizo que fue tan horrible?- Karin no respondió esto. La verdad se sentía un poco tonta de admitir la verdad.

-¡No hay problema!- chilló Isshin. -¡Tienes que tener una actitud positiva y… uff!- lloriqueó cuando su hija menor le enclavó un puñetazo en el estómago.

-¡No estoy de humor!- gritó.

Dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones y salió disparada del lugar. No soportaba seguir escuchando los sermones de su familia.

Hitsugaya la observó salir de la fiesta y suspiró.

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos, Hitsugaya-kun?- preguntó Momo con ansiedad. –Parece que ella realmente te odia.-

-Gracias, no me había dado cuenta.- masculló él amargamente, frotándose la mejilla herida. Karin lo golpeó de lleno, sí no estuviera tan molesto por eso, tal vez se habría impresionado por su fuerza. –No le hice nada que amerite que me odie tanto. En todo caso, ¡debería ser yo el que esté furioso aquí! No sé qué hacer.-

-Intenta hablar con ella.- sugirió la castaña. –Discúlpate por lo que sea que hiciste para molestarla, solo… trata de ser amable. No dejes que tu temperamento saque lo mejor de ti.-

-¡¿Cuándo hago eso?!- gritó y Momo levantó una ceja con escepticismo, a lo que bufó. –Lo siento. No estoy exactamente con el mejor humor en este momento.- se excusó.

-No te preocupes, Hitsugaya-kun.- sonrió radiante. –Ahora, ve a buscarla.- Toshiro aspiró profundamente, pero decidió que era inevitable terminar tomando el consejo de su prima, al menos significaría que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por conocer a Karin. Tal vez su pequeña "interacción" en la ciudad el día anterior había sido solo un malentendido.

Tomando otra profunda respiración, se dirigió en la dirección en la que su nueva esposa había desaparecido.

Le tomó un tiempo encontrarla. El jardín era un pequeño laberinto y aunque conocía perfectamente todos los caminos era fácil que alguien se escondiera. La escuchó antes de verla, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos no muy lejos. Dobló una esquina y allí estaba ella, arrojando piedras furiosamente a un estanque provocando ondulaciones en la superficie bombardeada que se estrellaba en los costados como minis tsunamis. El ocaso aún era visible en la distancia y proyectaba misteriosas sombras sobre todo.

Carraspeó para anunciar su presencia y Karin se volteó a él con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres?- escupió furiosamente.

-Hablar contigo.- respondió haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia. Ella arrugó el gesto.

-¡Bueno, pues yo no quiero hablar contigo!- se apartó de él y lanzó otra piedra al estanque.

La paciencia de Hitsugaya se rompió. Olvidando lo que Momo dijo acerca de ser amable la rodeó y gritó en su cara:

-¡Mira, lamento lo que pasó ayer! ¡Fue un estúpido accidente y fui grosero contigo pero fuiste grosera conmigo también! ¡¿Podríamos simplemente olvidarlo y empezar de nuevo?!- Karin lo miró de reojo y él tomó eso como una buena señal. –Hola.- extendió una mano hacia ella. –Mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro, encantado de conocerte.- ella levantó una ceja.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- murmuró incrédula.

-¿Qué?- se puso a la defensiva. –En realidad no hemos sido presentados correctamente, así que ¿por qué no presentarnos ahora?- la chica no respondió, así que decidió cambiar de táctica.

-¿Quisieras un recorrido por los jardines?- ofreció.

-¿Por qué piensas que querría eso?- contestó con una pregunta.

-Umm, bueno… Vas a vivir aquí de ahora en adelante. Pensé que tal vez te gustaría conocer el lugar un poco mejor.- Karin rodó los ojos y Toshiro suprimió un gemido.

" _¿Cómo puedo acercarme a ella sí ni siquiera lo intenta?_ ", se preguntó exasperado.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio mientras Hitsugaya pensaba desesperadamente en algo que decir.

-¡Bien, estoy agotada!- Karin finalmente declaró.

" _Que mocosa malcriada…_ " pensó él, pero al menos fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no decirlo en voz alta.

-Bien, entonces ve a dormir.- dijo tan educadamente como le fue posible.

-¿Dónde?- graznó desconfiada. Cielo santo, esta mujer lo estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-Donde quieras.- respondió con un ademan. –Hay un montón de habitaciones, solo tienes que elegir una.- Karin lo miró con cautela.

-¿No me vas a hacer dormir en tu cama?- inquirió con ojos entrecerrados.

Hitsugaya pareció profundamente ofendido.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?- indagó confundido. Karin rió cínicamente.

-Bueno, ahora estamos casados.- murmuró con desdén. -¿No es eso lo que las personas casadas hacen?- el albino rodó los ojos.

-Cómo sí quisiera dormir con alguien que me odia tanto… ¡Y vamos a dejar una cosa muy clara en este momento!- dijo duramente. –Soy tu marido, no tu amo, somos socios iguales en esta relación. No voy a obligarte a hacer nada. Aunque tengo la impresión de que no podría obligarte a hacer cualquier cosa incluso si quisiera.- le dedicó una pequeña mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa y Karin casi, _casi_ sonrió. Él suspiró. –Mira.- suavizó el tono. –Puedes tomar la habitación junto a la mía. Es una de las habitaciones más grandes y tiene una muy buena vista. Pedí que llevaran tu equipaje allá, ¿está bien?- Karin lo fulminó con la mirada por un momento, luego se volvió y se marchó. Hitsugaya iba a llamarla, pero rápidamente cambió de opinión y la dejó ir frotándose las sienes con exasperación.

"¿Qué voy a hacer con ella?" solo pudo preguntarse.

.

Karin no tenía ningún deseo de volver a la fiesta de la boda, ni siquiera para despedir a su familia, por lo que dio a la multitud un amplio adiós antes de salir del jardín. Ella solo quería estar sola por el momento.

Estaba bastante segura de que Hitsugaya no la seguiría, pero el problema era que incluso aunque él le había dicho que fuera a la habitación contigua a la suya, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde podría estar. Ella sabía que debería haber aceptado su oferta de un recorrido, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió.

"Encontraré a una sirvienta que me muestre a dónde ir", pensó, y con esa decisión alentadora se dirigió a la mansión.

Adentro estaba demasiado oscuro como para que Karin pudiera decir nada sobre la decoración o el diseño. Lo único que podía saber era que la casa era enorme. Se tambaleó sin rumbo por un buen rato, pero no encontró a nadie.

"¿Dónde está todo el mundo?", se preguntó. "Deben estar trabajando en la boda". Casi renunció a toda esperanza y estaba a punto de comenzar a derribar los muros cuando escuchó una voz llamando su nombre.

-¡Karin-sama!- la pelinegra miró a quien la llamaba, que resultó ser a la que recordaba se llamaba Matsumoto.

-¿Cómo acabaste de llamarme?- gruñó y la mujer pestañeó.

-Bueno, tú eres la esposa de Hitsugaya-sama.- explicó. –Eres la señora de la casa y…-

-Y soy una persona igual que tú. Así que no quiero nada de esa mierda formal, ¡¿entiendes?! ¡Lo que él te obligue a llamarla no es mi problema!- Matsumoto le sonrió suavemente.

-Creo que terminaras por notar que en esta casa dirigirte formalmente a las personas es un signo de afecto.- murmuró para luego reír por la expresión de desconcierto que apareció en el rostro de la ex Kurosaki. –De todos modos, pensé que podría mostrarte tu habitación, ya que nunca has estado aquí antes.- Karin estaba a punto de replicar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que, uno, realmente necesitaba la ayuda, y dos, solo porque odiaba a Hitsugaya no significaba que tuviera nada en contra de Matsumoto, no había nada de malo en ser amable con ella.

-Gracias.- murmuró y la mujer le sonrió otra vez.

La guió por los pasillos y subieron dos tramos de escaleras antes de detenerse frente a una impresionante puerta de roble.

-Aquí está, Karin-sama, la habitación del dragón.- Karin gimió.

-Le pusieron nombre a la habitación, ¿me estás hablando en serio?- Matsumoto soltó una risita.

-La nombramos así cuando Hitsugaya-sama tenía diez años y pensaba que habían dragones viviendo en su armario.- habló visiblemente llena de nostalgia.

-¡Espera!- Karin la frenó. -¡¿Es esta su habitación?! Pero, él dijo…-

-Oh, no, para nada.- se apresuró en aclarar Rangiku. –Esta sí era su habitación, pero se mudó al dormitorio principal al lado cuando sus padres murieron.-

-Oh.- murmuró tímidamente, un poco avergonzada por el malentendido. -¿Así que… pensaba que tenía dragones en su armario?- trató de cambiar de tema. La mujer rió entre dientes.

-El dragón ha sido durante mucho tiempo el símbolo de la casa Hitsugaya.- explicó. –Hitsugaya-sama siempre ha estado enamorado de ellos. Cuando era pequeño inventó algunos dragones imaginarios para que sean sus amigos. Por lo visto había estado haciendo eso durante años, pero solo nos enteramos cuando se ofreció a prestarme uno para que me protegiera cuando tuve que ir al ejército.- suspiró. –Casi me rompió el corazón ese día.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la pelinegra a pesar de sí misma.

-Bueno, Hitsugaya-sama siempre ha sido un poco aislado, es bastante reservado y difícilmente se abre a las personas, así que realmente no tuvo amigos al crecer. Excepto posiblemente Momo-san, pero ella es mayor que él y siempre tuvo muchos amigos, así que no tenía tanto tiempo para él como le hubiera gustado. Creció solo en su mayor parte, así que cuando me fui para el ejército y descubrí que no solo había inventado una horda de amigos imaginarios sino que también estaba dispuesto a desprenderse de uno de ellos por mi bien, me di cuenta de lo solitario que era en realidad y lo mucho que iba a extrañarme.- ella suspiró. –He estado con esta familia desde antes que Hitsugaya-sama naciera, lo amo como a un hijo, nunca me di cuenta de cuánto se preocupaba por mí hasta ese momento. Cuando regresé del ejército sus padres habían muerto, Momo-san se había casado y él estaba solo.- Karin sintió su corazón ablandarse por él inconscientemente, pero solo un poco.

-Bueno, pareciera que tiene muchos amigos ahora por lo visto.- replicó con frialdad, sin querer demostrar que su historia la había conmovido. -¡Basta ver el número de personas que asistieron a la boda! ¡Y con solo un día de aviso!- Matsumoto la miró confundida por un momento, antes de echarse a reír.

-¡Oh, pero Karin-sama, esos eran los sirvientes!-

-¿Eh?- pestañeó, completamente perdida.

-Hitsugaya-sama quería que los sirvientes asistieran como invitados a la boda.- explicó. –Les dio todo el día libre para que pudieran festejar el matrimonio con él.- Karin levantó una ceja. ¿El tipo quería a sus sirvientes en la boda como _invitados_? Ella no hubiera esperado eso de él.

-¿Pero qué hay de los que sirvieron hoy? Había un montón de sirvientes de aquí para allá en la boda.- protestó.

-Son gente de fuera contratada específicamente para la ocasión.- aclaró. –Hitsugaya-sama no quería que su propia gente trabajara en el día de su boda, dijo que ellos tenían derecho a festejar también.- la joven reflexionó sobre esta nueva información. Tal vez él no era tan mal tipo como había querido pensar en un primer momento. Matsumoto puso una mano en su hombro y Karin la miró curiosa. –Karin-sama.- murmuró cariñosamente. –Cualquier rencor que puedas tener contra Hitsugaya-sama, te sugiero que lo reconsideres. Él no es la persona más amistosa del mundo, yo seré la primera en admitirlo, pero él es amable, inteligente y honesto. Es frío, eso sin duda, pero sus muros de hielo se agrietan en ocasiones, y cuando lo hagan, verás lo cálido que su corazón puede llegar a ser realmente. Al menos dale una oportunidad.-

-Pensaré en ello.- respondió despreocupadamente. –Gracias por mostrarme mi habitación.- Matsumoto le sonrió, luego se dirigió al final del pasillo.

-Mi habitación está aquí si necesitas algo.- señaló por encima de su hombro a la última habitación. –No dudes en preguntar, ¿bien?-

-Sí, seguro.- respondió Karin entrando a la habitación del dragón para luego lanzar un enorme suspiro. Había sido un día largo y emocionalmente agotador con la boda junto al hecho de que no había dormido nada estaba decididamente muy agotado.

Decidiendo que dejaría la exploración de la habitación para la mañana siguiente, se quitó su vestido de novia y se derrumbó en la cama, durmiéndose en cuestión de minutos.

Continuara...

 **(N/A: ESTO ES UNA** **TRADUCCIÓN. ****El fic original pertenece a** **GrnEydDvl.** **)**

Holaaa! :D

Lamento el retraso. He estado concentrada en otras cosas y como q se me pasó por alto esta traducción :P Sorry nwnU

Karin está actuando un poco loca xD Pero creo q al principio era porq pensaba q Toshiro la iba a violar o algo :v Y después por puro orgullo supongo xP Así es nuestra Karin-chan y así la amamos *-*

Gracias por sus reviews!

Ahora ando medio ocupada, como ya les dije voy a entrar a la universidad, tener un hermanito, mañana tengo q asistir a una boda y pasado a un cumpleaños, tengo q ir al hospital y hacer un trabajo practico asi que... va a ser una semana ocupada :'v

Por cierto, no olviden unirse al grupo Universo HitsuKarin o kaomy-chan se pondrá triste ToT

Bueno, ya, los personajes de Tite y el fic de GrnEydDvl n.n

COMENTEN!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	4. Flores y hollín

**(N/A: ESTO ES UNA** **TRADUCCIÓN.** **El fic original pertenece a** **GrnEydDvl.** **)**

Con el Pie Izquierdo.

Capítulo cuatro: Flores y hollín.

El brillante sol entrando por las ventanas despertó a Karin de su ensoñación. Se volteó, no queriendo abrir los ojos, y esperó a que su padre irrumpiera en su habitación. Cuando no apareció, abrió un ojo con curiosidad, y le tomó un minuto recordar dónde estaba y por qué no en su habitación.

-Oh, es cierto.- se dio cuenta, sintiéndose como una idiota. –Me casé.- ella no se sentía particularmente como una novia, sin embargo. ¿No se suponía que las novias recién casadas debían despertar en una nube resplandeciente de ensueño al lado del hombre de su vida? Frunció el ceño, aún molesta con toda esta situación.

Levantándose de la cama, se estiró perezosamente y fue a chequear la vista del lugar. La definición de Hitsugaya como "muy buena" resultó ser el eufemismo del siglo. La habitación daba al gran jardín en el que había estado ayer, que, desde su elevado punto de vista ahora, parecía ser un verdadero arcoíris. Podía ver el sinuoso laberinto formado por los setos y no pudo evitar pensar que sería un lugar maravilloso para vagar y perderse en sus pensamientos. Ayer había estado demasiado preocupada por otras cosas como para apreciarlo, pero hoy a regañadientes tuvo que reconocer que era increíble.

Cerca del jardín, Karin pudo ver un pequeño edificio de ladrillos con ventanas espantosamente sucias, como si estuvieran cubiertas de una gruesa capa de carbón negro demasiado adherido ya. Una gran cubeta de arcilla había sido posado enfrente y una enorme chimenea estaba enviando columnas de humo hacia el cielo. La ex Kurosaki se preguntó cuál podría ser la utilidad de un edificio como ese. Pensó que podría ser una cocina, debido a la cantidad de humo que despedía, pero nunca había visto una cocina ni remotamente similar a aquello, y seguramente que en una cocina mantendrían sus ventanas más limpias.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Ya está despierta, Karin-sama?- vino una voz femenina desde fuera, y ella pudo sentirse aliviada de que al menos no fuera Hitsugaya.

-Sí, adelante.- una chica de cabello negro entró, su rostro pálido y ojos inexpresivos como señales obvias de un reciente regreso de servir en el ejército.

-Mi nombre es Kurotsuchi Nemu, Karin-sama.- se presentó. –Me han pedido que la asista en cualquier cosa que pueda necesitar.-

Karin sonrió a la chica, sintiendo una enorme compasión por ella.

-Gracias, pero en realidad no necesitó ayuda, soy capaz de vestirme sola. Y por favor, solo dime Karin.-

-Como diga, Karin-sama.- contestó monótonamente haciéndola preguntarse sí siquiera la había escuchado. –Una vez que haya terminado, Hitsugaya-sama la invita a unirse a él para el desayuno.- ella suprimió un gemido de fastidio.

-Bueno, puedes decirle a Hitsugaya-sama que no tengo hambre.- volvió su vista al ventanal.

-Como diga.- Nemu se inclinó antes de retirarse.

Karin suspiró. Por muy mala que fuera su situación, debía admitir que era mejor que el ejército. Ver a Nemu era un recordatorio de lo que le esperaba sí las cosas fueran de otra forma. No tenía ganas de terminar así, y se preguntó vagamente de dónde es que Matsumoto obtenía toda esa energía suya. La mayoría de las chicas volvían del ejército como Nemu, rotas y vacías, sin sentido de su propio ser.

"Supongo que la vida aquí tiene que ser mejor que eso", pensó con otro suspiro.

Su mente volvió al día anterior y a su nuevo esposo. Había estado demasiado indignada como para hacer algo más que gritar cuando él se acercó a ella en el jardín, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, estaba bastante impresionada con que tuviera las agallas para enfrentarse a ella de esa manera, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que había estado. Sin embargo, él no había sido arrogante, solo estaba un poco demasiado a la defensiva. Rememoró las palabras que había dicho de nuevo en su mente.

 _"Soy tu marido, no tu amo, somos socios iguales en esta relación. No voy a_ _ **obligarte**_ _a hacer nada."_

"Al menos debo reconocer eso de él", pensó. Pero eso no significaba que estuviera lista para encararlo todavía. Decidió que pasaría el día paseando por la mansión y ver que otros trapos sucios podría encontrar respecto a este tipo.

¿Esta solía ser su habitación, verdad? Recordó, empezando a mirar alrededor de la Habitación del Dragón correctamente por primera vez. Estaba escasamente decorada, pero era luminosa y cálida. Se notaba que había pertenecido a un adolescente joven, antisocial. Había estanterías llenas de libros hasta el borde de todas las distintas formas y tamaños. Una colección de intrincadas y valiosas espadas de buen gusto colgadas en la pared. Vio un conjunto de trofeos alineados en un estante y fue a echarles un vistazo. La mayoría eran de esgrima o kendo, pero logró ver algunos etiquetados con "campeonato de futbol".

"¿Él juega futbol?" se impresionó. Ella había pasado su infancia pateando balones en su patio trasero, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de jugar formalmente, pero ella amaba el deporte. A menudo envidiaba a esos niños que marchaban por las calles luciendo sus lujosos uniformes en su camino a jugar.

-Así que él era uno de esos afortunados mocosos ricos…- murmuró en voz alta. –Me preguntó sí todavía juega…-

Satisfecha con su inspección de la habitación, se cambió y partió a explorar el resto de la casa.

Era mucho más brillante de día y ahora que podía ver, se dedicó a examinar el lugar apropiadamente. Cada habitación tenía grandes ventanales que daban a los jardines, pero de nuevo, Karin se sorprendió por la falta de lujos. Ella había estado esperando un alarde excesivo de su riqueza, sin embargo, aunque la casa sin duda era masiva, resultaba evidente que Hitsugaya no era un jactancioso de su riqueza, y a pesar de sí misma eso la alegró. Le gustaba la casa, parecía alegre y humana, excepto por las espadas, claro. Había espadas en casi todas las habitaciones: espadas largas, cortas, con piedras preciosas, talladas, bordes dobles, únicos, hileras de hachas, espadas diseñadas para la batalla y otras estrictamente para la exhibición.

"Está obsesionado", pensó, pero la idea realmente no la molestaba tanto. Casi pensaba que era… lindo… Nah, eso no podía ser.

Después de varias horas, Karin finalmente salió de la casa e ingresó al jardín. Se tomó su tiempo paseando, permitiendo que el sonido de las aves y el olor de las flores inundaran sus sentidos. Todo parecía más brillante aquí, las hojas de los árboles parecían más verdes, el canto de las aves un poco más armoniosos y el agua de los estanques brillaba reflejando hermosamente la luz del sol. Habían más colores de los que jamás había imaginado, ni siquiera sabía que existían algunos de ellos.

Era casi mágico.

"¿Cómo lo hace?", no pudo evitar preguntarse.

Oyó voces a lo lejos y las siguió, doblando en la esquina de un gran arbusto con flores amarillas y esponjosas encontró a dos jardineros trabajando duro.

-Hola.- los saludó acercándose, a lo que dejaron su trabajo y la miraron.

-¡Oh, tú debes ser Karin-sama!- uno de ellos exclamó con voz altanera.

-Tsk.- el otro rodó los ojos. –Yumichika, no tienes que ser tan amable con alguien que odia tanto a Hitsugaya-sama.-

-Pero Ikkaku.- Yumichika hizo una mueca. –Aun así ella es la señora de la casa, no es hermoso no ser amable con ella.-

-Hablando de ser grosero.- la chica cortó su conversación. –Aún estoy aquí.-

-¡Es un placer conocerte!- Yumichika hizo una reverencia no sin un toque de gracia casi femenina. –Soy Ayasegawa Yumichika, el Co-jefe de jardinería. El otro Co-jefe es Madarame Ikkaku, pero no está en un estado de ánimo exactamente maravilloso ahora mismo.-

-¡Oye!- el jardinero calvo protestó y la ex Kurosaki sofocó una carcajada. -¿Te parece qué algo es divertido?- la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Sí, en realidad!- exclamó. –Me parece divertido que un machote como tú sea un jardinero.- ahora fue el turno de Yumichika de carcajearse mientras Ikkaku se volvía rojo.

-¡No tengo nada de qué avergonzarme por mi trabajo!- se defendió. –Estoy a cargo de todo el trabajo pesado, ya sabes, la siembra, labrar, el mantenimiento estructural… ¡Es mucho más difícil de lo que parece! Yumichika es el que se encarga de todas las cosas femeninas como los arreglos florales.-

-Estoy orgulloso de mi trabajo.- replicó el afeminado alzando su nariz engreídamente. –Alguien como tú no podría entender las sutilezas que involucra el arte de la jardinería.

-¿Ustedes dos hicieron esto?- preguntó claramente impresionada. –Tengo que admitir que nunca he visto nada más increíble en mi vida, es como un cuento de hadas.- Yumichika parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-Oh, gracias, gracias, Karin-sama.- se deleitó agitando su mano. –Me alegra mucho oírte decir eso.- Ikkaku rodó los ojos.

-Elogios o no, todavía no me gustas, niña.- bufó. -¿De dónde salió eso de golpear así a Hitsugaya-sama? Él es un buen chico, no se merece algo así.-

-Es una especie de larga historia.- murmuró ella sin comprometerse. No estaba de humor para dar explicaciones. –Entonces, respecto a este jardín…- propuso un cambio de tema esperando que le siguieran el juego.

-Ah, Hitsugaya-sama adora este lugar.- dijo el afeminado soñadoramente. –Dice que necesita el aire fresco y la belleza de la naturaleza para contrastar con todo el hollín y la oscuridad.-

-¿Hollín y oscuridad?- preguntó curiosa. El jardinero no pareció entender la pregunta.

-Sí, por supuesto.- respondió simplemente.

-¿Pero por qué…?...- empezó a preguntar pero Ikkaku la interrumpió.

-Oye, oye, ¿cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir distrayéndonos? Tenemos trabajo que hacer, ya sabes.-

-Oh, cierto. Debemos plantar estas flores "Boca de dragón" antes de que empiecen a marchitarse, creo que acentuaran las flores de esta sección bastante bien, ¿no crees?- ella no sabía ni lo más básico sobre arreglos florales, pero asintió de todos modos.

-Bueno, entonces los dejare solos.- dijo ella, volteándose para marcharse.

-¡Fue un placer conocerte, Karin-sama!- Yumichika la saludó animadamente.

-Oh, por favor, solo llámame Karin.- le devolvió el saludo por encima del hombro. Él agitó el brazo animadamente, mientras que Ikkaku solo la ignoró por completo.

"Qué extraño dúo", pensó mientras se alejaba. "Y a ese tipo Ikkaku realmente parece agradarle Hitsugaya. Pero ¿hollín y oscuridad? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?"

.

Karin estuvo recorriendo el jardín un poco más hasta finalmente salir por un camino distinto de dónde había entrado y emergiendo en un claro frente a aquel extraño edificio con la chimenea y las ventanas sucias que había visto desde su habitación. La curiosidad en ella alcanzó su punto máximo y se dirigió al lugar.

A medida que se acercaba notó dos cosas: un aumento de la temperatura y un fuerte sonido de tintineo. Pasó junto a la gran cubeta fuera de la entrada que ahora veía estaba etiquetada como "agua" y entró.

El lugar estaba sumido en una negra oscuridad a la que sus ojos tuvieron que tomarse un tiempo para acostumbrarse. Se sentía como si acabara de entrar en una cámara de tortura. El calor del lugar la golpeó como una pared de ladrillos y ella podía sentir su cuerpo empezar a sudar. Filas y filas de herramientas metálicas extrañas de todas las formas y tamaños colgaban de las paredes. Un estante con más espadas de las que había visto en su vida, incluso durante su exploración de la casa, reposaba en una esquina. Un gigantesco horno encendido en el centro resplandeciendo de deslumbrante anaranjado proporcionaba la única luz en la habitación.

Varias personas en distintos estados de suciedad corrían de un lado para el otro en el lugar o martillaban tiras de metal brillantes.

"Hollín y oscuridad", pensó ella, finalmente comprendiendo la referencia. "Es una herrería, pero… ¿por qué está aquí?"

Permaneció parada en el umbral unos instantes antes de que los hombres notaran su presencia. Alguien le dio un codazo a un hombre que estaba parado junto al horno. Él levantó la mirada y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para ver quién era, ya que ella debía distinguirse apenas como una silueta.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- gritó y Karin se adentró más, por lo que el rostro del hombre se iluminó en reconocimiento. –Eres Karin-sama.- exclamó acercándose a ella limpiando su sudada y tatuada frente con la manga, dejando un rastro de oscuras cenizas. -¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-

-Solo mirando.- se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, bienvenida a la herrería, Karin-sama.- dijo el hombre con orgullo. –Yo soy Abarai Renji, y estoy a cargo aquí cuando Hitsugaya-sama no está.-

-Renji, es un placer conocerte. Solo llámame Karin, por favor.- ya se estaba hartando de decir eso. –Entonces, ¿qué lugar es este?-

-¿Uh?- inquirió confuso con una ceja en alto. –Como he dicho, esta es la herrería. Hacemos todo el trabajo aquí.-

-¡¿Qué trabajo?!- ella finalmente explotó. -¡¿Por qué todos siguen asumiendo que sé a qué rayos se están refiriendo?!-

-Uhh…- él tartamudeó. –Bueno, te casaste con Hitsugaya-sama, así que supongo que asumimos que…-

-¿Qué yo lo conocía?- terminó su frase por él. –Bueno, pues no lo conozco. No sé nada del tipo.-

-Bueno pues seguro que parecía que sí.- replicó Renji. –Quiero decir, para darle un puñetazo así…-

-¡Lo siento por eso, ¿de acuerdo?! ¿Por qué molesta tanto a todo el mundo?-

-Bueno, la gente de aquí siente mucho respeto por Hitsugaya-sama.- explicó Renji. –Él nos trata muy bien. Realmente es muy buen tipo una vez que lo conoces.-

"Eso es lo que todos me dicen", pensó Karin, preguntándose sí sería verdad.

–De todas formas…- continuó. -¿Qué es exactamente lo que hacen en esta herrería?-

-Hacemos espadas.- explicó Renji para ella. –La familia Hitsugaya ha estado en el negocio de las espadas de más alta calidad por generaciones, ¡son las mejores del reino!- se regocijó.

-Wow.- se asombró. -¿Tú hiciste todas esas?- señaló el estante repleto de espadas. Renji de inmediato se echó a reír.

-Oh, no. Hitsugaya-sama hizo esas. Él hace todas las cosas importantes personalmente a mano. Todos los detalles, las formas y todo eso. Nosotros solo hacemos el trabajo pesado como mezclar metales, fijar instrumentos y eso.-

-¿En serio él las hace?- Karin jadeó, negándose a creerlo. Hasta ese momento, la imagen en su mente de un hombre que se la pasaba echado todo el día bebiendo sake en su jardín no había cambiado, incluso sí él era realmente el tipo agradable del que todo el mundo estaba hablando, pero el hecho de que él pasaba todos los días hincado frente a un horno caliente para hacer algo tan emocionante y difícil como producir espadas… Bueno, eso ya era algo completamente inesperado. –Umm… ¿puedo ayudar?- preguntó esperanzada.

Nunca había trabajado en una herrería, pero ahora que estaba aquí pensó que sonaba bastante divertido. Renji la miró boquiabierto.

-¿Quieres hacer eso ahora?- se quedó atónito. –Es… no es precisamente trabajo para una dama.- Karin rió entre dientes.

-No soy exactamente lo que llamarías "una dama".- sonrió de lado. –Entonces, ¿puedo ayudar?- el pelirrojo tatuado pareció quedarse sin palabras, antes de finalmente encontrar su voz de nuevo.

-Claro, no veo porque no. Entra, te mostrare el método.- la guió dentro, la presentó y le mostró dónde estaba todo. –Aquí, esto no debería ser tan difícil para un principiante.- dijo tomando un martillo y un pico grueso de metal. –Mira esto.- señaló el pico. -¿Ves cómo el borde está todo torcido y deformado?- era difícil ver cualquier cosa en la habitación pobremente iluminada, pero Karin hizo un esfuerzo acercando su rostro y viendo que efectivamente parecía un cuchillo que alguien había golpeado contra una roca un par de veces. –Se supone que debe ser recto. Necesitó que lo calientes y golpees con un martillo hasta que esté afilado otra vez. ¿Crees que puedes manejar eso?- Karin asintió con la cabeza. –Bien, estaré justo aquí sí me necesitas. Solo grita.- indicó Renji antes de volver a su propio trabajo.

Con eso, ella comenzó su tarea.

Era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía. El martillo era muy pesado, el fuego ardía hasta los huesos, y el grueso hollín en el aire hacía difícil la simple tarea de respirar. Después de solo media hora acabó empapada en sudor y toda adolorida, apenas habiendo hecho una pequeña mella en su trabajo.

"¿Él hace esto todo el día?", se maravilló. "Debe ser malditamente fuerte".

Por mucho que no quiso admitirlo, la verdad es que quedó impresionada. Ella decidió que esa noche iba a darle a Hitsugaya el beneficio de la duda y unirse a él para la cena.

Continuara...

 **(N/A: ESTO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El fic original pertenece a GrnEydDvl.)**


	5. Un ave en invierno

**(N/A: ESTO ES UNA** **TRADUCCIÓN.** **El fic original pertenece a** **GrnEydDvl.** **)**

Con el Pie Izquierdo.

Capítulo cinco: Un ave en invierno.

Toshiro había tenido un día particularmente malo. Su mejilla realmente le dolía, pero aun así tenía que entregar varias espadas, por lo que se había visto obligado a recorrer de aquí para allá la ciudad de Karakura toda la condenada tarde y mediodía, con todos sus clientes haciendo comentarios respecto al impresionante moretón en su rostro. Estaba profundamente aliviado de que Karin rechazara su oferta de desayunar con él, en realidad no tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Y su resentimiento solo crecía con cada persona que se quedaba mirando fijamente la fea marca morada.

Regresó a su casa agotado y hambriento, esperando una tranquila cena y una noche pacífica, pero con su dulce esposa en la casa, sinceramente dudaba alguna vez volver a tener tal cosa.

-Bienvenido a casa, Hitsugaya-sama.- Matsumoto lo saludó en cuanto lo vio llegar. -¿Cómo estuvo su día?-

-Largo.- respondió con sequedad. -¿La cena está lista?-

-¡Por supuesto!- canturreó mientras ambos se dirigían al comedor.

-Entonces, ¿cómo está mi pequeña princesa preciosa?- preguntó amargamente.

-No creo que princesa sea una palabra adecuada para referirse a ella, Hitsugaya-sama.- sonrió divertida.

-Bien, entonces mi fiera desquiciada, ¿te parece una mejor descripción?- Matsumoto suspiró.

-No estás siendo muy justo con ella.- murmuró suavemente, ganándose que la fulminara con la mirada.

-Sí ella no va a hacer un esfuerzo por intentarlo, ¿por qué debería yo?- refutó. -¡Ella me dio un puñetazo, Matsumoto! No tiene ningún deseo de estar aquí y mucho menos de pasar tiempo conmigo, así que, ¿por qué debería tomarme la molestia?-

-Creo que te sorprendería, Hitsugaya-sama.- dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva. –Ella estaba comprensiblemente molesta ayer porque no le gustaba la idea de un matrimonio arreglado, y a usted tampoco, si no mal recuerdo.- él bufó. –Pero.- continuó. –Creo que una vez ella se calme un poco, ustedes dos en realidad podrían llevarse bien.- Hitsugaya rodó los ojos.

-Sí, claro.- graznó sarcástico. –Como sí esa chica fuera capaz de calmarse… ¿Qué hizo todo el día? ¿Aterrorizar a los sirvientes?-

-En realidad.- Rangiku sonrió astutamente. –Ella estuvo ayudando en la herrería.- él se quedó de piedra.

-¿Qué?- exhaló, totalmente incrédulo. -¿Ella hizo _qué_?- por alguna razón, había estado bajo la impresión de que ella era la clase de persona que nunca había trabajado un día de su vida y estaría completamente horrorizada por la sola idea de incluso poner un solo pie en un lugar tan sucio como la herrería.

-Eso es lo que Renji dijo. Ella estuvo allí durante horas, aparentemente, y arregló un cincel bastante dañado. E incluso dijo que se divirtió.- el chico no sabía ni qué decir. –Oh, y a ella también le encantó el jardín, de acuerdo con Yumichika.- agregó. –Ella dijo, según él, que era "como un cuento de hadas".- Toshiro sintió su corazón ablandarse ante esas palabras. Amaba ese jardín, y cualquiera que comprendiera ese sentimiento no podía ser tan malo. Y el hecho de que esta chica temperamental, que estaba dispuesta a pasar horas martillando en una herrería, pudiera apreciar la espectacular belleza, significaba que tenía que ser más de lo que él había estado dándole crédito. Debía tener un corazón allí en algún lugar, incluso sí estaba muy, muy en el fondo. –Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Vas a darle una oportunidad?- Hitsugaya bufó ante su pregunta y reanudó su andar.

-Eso depende de ella.- respondió con frialdad, abriendo la puerta del comedor. –Dudó que ella quiera hablar conmigo…- se interrumpió cuando la puerta se abrió por completo revelando una Karin mucho más tranquila. Ella se acercó a él y lo miró decidida.

-Mira.- suspiró. –Lo siento por lo de ayer. Como que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, así que me preguntaba sí podríamos empezar de nuevo.- le tendió su mano. –Encantada de conocerte, soy Kurosaki Karin.- sonrió. –O, supongo que soy Hitsugaya Karin ahora.-

Hitsugaya la miró durante varios segundos antes de estrechar su mano y sacudirla.

-Encantado de conocerte también.- respondió, todavía sin procesar el hecho de que ella en realidad estaba tratando de ser civil.

-Los dejare solos entonces.- gorjeó Matsumoto antes de retirarse.

-Entonces…- comenzó Karin, sin tener idea de qué decir ahora que las presentaciones habían terminado.

-Umm…- Hitsugaya balbuceó torpemente. Desviaron la vista lejos el uno del otro. Ninguno podía recordar haberse sentido tan incomodos antes en toda su vida. -¿Te gustaría sentarte?- ofreció señalando la mesa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó distraídamente. –Oh, sí, claro.- se sentaron frente a frente, evitando el contacto visual todo el tiempo.

Era el silencio más tenso al que el albino se había enfrentado nunca. Él jugueteó con un hilo suelto de su servilleta mientras la ex Kurosaki pasaba el dedo casualmente por el borde de su copa.

-Así que, escuche que ayudaste en la herrería.- comentó intentando iniciar una conversación, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Fue divertido, pero muy difícil. Me sorprende que lo hagas todos los días.-

-Sí, bueno, no todos los días, exactamente.- la corrigió. –Tengo que ir al mercado una vez a la semana y a menudo tengo muchas entregas que hacer. Aun así, trató de estar allí tanto como sea posible, es mi negocio, ya sabes.-

-Aun así, no fue fácil.- continuó la chica, sintiéndose un poco más relajada ahora que estaban hablando. –Yo estaba agotadísima después de solo media hora, aunque por lo general tengo una gran resistencia. Y mi hombro me está matando.- lo frotó para enfatizar su punto. Hitsugaya se encogió de hombros.

-Lo he estado haciendo desde que recuerdo, solía ayudar a mi padre cuando era pequeño, me enseñó todo lo que sé. Es un oficio familiar, como notaras.-

-Eso he oído.-

-Sí.-

Se quedaron en silencio una vez agotado el tema, y Toshiro sintió una tremenda oleada de alivio cuando la puerta se abrió y una sirvienta entró con la cena. Se dedicaron a comer por los siguientes minutos, sin decir una sola palabra.

Finalmente, Karin decidió que era su turno de hablar, ya que él había hecho el esfuerzo anteriormente.

-Entonces, ¿juegas futbol?- preguntó y el chico levantó la mirada de su plato.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- ella se ruborizó.

-Vi… vi los trofeos en tu habitación.- admitió. –Lo siento por husmear.-

-Descuida, es tu habitación ahora, no me molesta. Y sí, solía jugar todo el tiempo cuando era un niño. El equipo en el que estaba era muy bueno también, así que teníamos una buena racha de victorias. No he tenido tiempo de jugar desde que mis padres murieron.-

-Oh.- miró a su plato, dándose cuenta de que él había planteado dos veces el tema de sus padres. -¿Tú… eh… extrañas a tus padres?- inquirió, luego dándose cuenta de que probablemente era una pregunta demasiado personal. –Espera. Lo siento, no tienes que responder a eso…-

-Sí, sí tengo.- murmuró, ignorando su última declaración. –Ellos murieron en un incendio en la herrería, fue completamente inesperado, pero fue hace casi cinco años. Ya no me afecta tanto como antes, me acostumbre a valerme por mí mismo. E incluso una cosa buena logró salir de eso.-

-¿Oh?- pestañeó con curiosidad.

-Matsumoto volvió a casa. Mis padres la nombraron mi tutora. Estaba en el ejército cuando murieron, la dejaron salir para cuidarme.-

-Eso explica porque el ejército no la afectó tanto.- se dio cuenta Karin. –Nunca había visto a nadie volver del ejército con tanto espíritu como Rangiku-san.- Hitsugaya asintió con la cabeza ante sus palabras.

-Exacto. Todavía le costó un tiempo adaptarse a estar en la casa, pero ella solo se fue por tres años, es mejor que los siete u ocho años que la mayoría de la gente tiene que sufrir, pero aun así dejó su huella. Ella es mucho más tranquila de lo que solía ser.-

-¿En serio?- Karin levantó una ceja con incredulidad. Hitsugaya hizo una mueca expresando su diversión.

-Lo sé. Difícil de creer, ¿no?- Karin sonrió apenas ligeramente, compartiendo su diversión. –Y… ¿tú extrañas a tu mamá?-

-¿Estamos hablando acerca de la muerte porque es lo único que tenemos en común? Es una elección bastante extraña para una primera conversación, ¿no crees?- él se encogió de hombros.

-Es mejor que nada.-

-Supongo que tienes un punto. Y sí, extrañó a mi mamá, pero, como tú dices, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que murió. Solo tenía cuatro años cuando pasó, y apenas la recuerdo. Solo recuerdo que era muy bonita y tenía una hermosa…-

-¿Voz al cantar?- completó por ella, que se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Cómo sabías que iba a decir eso?- jadeó, completamente sorprendida. El chico se encogió de hombros, otra vez.

-Es lo único que recuerdo de ella.- respondió. –Solía venir a visitarnos algunas veces antes de morir. Ella era amiga de la infancia de mi madre, pero eso ya lo sabes. De todos modos, cada vez que venía me cantaba la misma canción de cuna para dormirme. Mi madre nunca me cantaba, así que me acuerdo bien de esos momentos. No recuerdo su rostro, no obstante, solo su voz.-

-¿Te cantaba una canción sobre un ave en invierno?- preguntó con voz cariñosa, sus ojos inusualmente suaves y cálidos.

-Sí…- respondió pensativo. –Creo que esa era la canción.- Karin sonrió.

-Ella acostumbraba cantar aquella canción para mí cuando era pequeña.- Hitsugaya la miró y se maravilló con la transformación que tuvo de repente. Se veía tan diferente cuando sus rasgos estaban relajados y felices, en lugar de enfadada o a la defensiva.

Ella se veía… radiante.

-¿La recuerdas?- preguntó esperanzado.

-¿Ah?-

-La canción de cuna, ¿la recuerdas?-

-¿Por qué?- bufó ella, rompiendo por completo el momento. -¡No es como si fuera a cantarla para ti!- Toshiro de repente se sintió increíblemente estúpido.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó rápidamente. –Fue una pregunta tonta.-

El silencio se estableció de nuevo entre ellos, pero ninguno hizo ningún esfuerzo para volver a romperlo.

-Voy a dormir.- anunció la ex Kurosaki, incapaz de soportar sentarse en medio de tanta tensión más tiempo.

-De acuerdo.- asintió. –Umm…- agregó deteniendo a Karin de marcharse una vez se puso en pie, haciendo que lo mirara curiosa. –G-gracias.- dijo torpemente.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por hablarme. Por convertirte en una persona real en vez de solo un nombre y un puñetazo.-

-De nada, supongo…- respondió sintiéndose increíblemente extraña. –Bien, buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches.- él esperó hasta que ella se retirara cerrando la puerta tras de sí antes de dejar a su cabeza caer contra la mesa. -¡Soy tan idiota!- se burló de sí mismo. –Tuvimos una buena conversación y por supuesto que tuve que hacer una pregunta tan tonta. ¿Qué va a pensar de mí ahora?- se quedó mirando el jardín oscurecido por la noche a través de la ventana.

"Ella es una persona complicada", pensó. "Es tosca, y fuerte, pero tiene un lado sensible en alguna parte, incluso sí trata de esconderlo." Debía admitir que estaba intrigado por la pelinegra, era diferente a cualquier otra chica que había conocido. Y, muy a pesar de sí mismo, empezó a sentir un creciente afecto hacia ella que le resultaba totalmente inesperado.

"Tal vez las cosas puedan funcionar, después de todo", pensó con optimismo. "Es decir, sí alguna vez vuelve a hablar conmigo. Después de ese paso en falso, no creo que quiera hacerlo."

.

Karin prácticamente huyó por el pasillo y dejó salir un enorme suspiro de alivio.

"Bueno, eso fue increíblemente incómodo", pensó. "Pero, a pesar de todo, podría haber sido mucho peor".

Mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, inconscientemente se encontró canturreando por lo bajo una melodía en la que no había pensado desde hace un buen tiempo.

 _Oh, pajarillo,_

 _¿A dónde vas?_

 _¿Cuándo la nieve empieza a caer_

 _y el viento a soplar?_

 _Oh, pajarillo,_

 _¿Aún cantas tu canción?_

 _Cuando los días se enfrían_

 _Y las noches se alargan_

 _Oh, pajarillo,_

 _La primavera es mi sueño_

 _Y al anhelarla_

 _Esperó tu regreso._

Continuara...

 **(N/A: ESTO ES UNA** **TRADUCCIÓN.** **El fic original pertenece a** **GrnEydDvl.** **)**

Holaaa! :D

Pinshe Toshiro, ya ves por qué a ti hay que tratarte mal? Ya ves?! La chica solo tiene que sonreirte y ya caes redondito :v

Jajaja, no se me enojen tanto con Karin xD Este fic se llama como se llama por una razón, ellos empezaron mal xP Un problema tenía q haber, sino no hay fic, mis damas :P

Respecto a HaA, ya estoy trabajando en el quinto capitulo, va a ser largo porq van a pasar muchas cosas y ya puede q el sexto sea el cap final a menos q quiera hacerle un epilogo. Tenganme paciencia c:

Los personajes de Tite! Me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	6. Calientes y sudorosos en la herrería

**(N/A: ESTO ES UNA** **TRADUCCIÓN.** **El fic original pertenece a** **GrnEydDvl.** **)**

Con el Pie Izquierdo.

Capítulo seis: Calientes y sudorosos en la herrería.

Karin se despertó con un mejor humor del que había tenido el día anterior. Sus prejuicios sobre Hitsugaya se habían ido derritiendo y estaba muchísimo más dispuesta a darle una oportunidad que ayer. Ella no diría que se sintió exactamente atraída por él, pero era definitivo que ya no lo odiaba, pensó que al menos merecía verla actuar normalmente en vez de enfurecida o incómoda.

Apartando a Nemu insistiéndole en que era perfectamente capaz de vestirse cuando quiso atenderla, Karin se preparó por su cuenta y bajó a desayunar.

Toshiro abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando la vio ingresar al comedor.

-Bue-buenos días.- tartamudeó, haciéndola sonreír de lado.

-No te extrañes tanto de verme, Hitsugaya-sama.- bromeó. –Yo también vivo aquí, ya sabes.-

-No es eso, es solo que…- se calló a media frase.

-¿Qué?- inquirió.

-Muy bien.- suspiró derrotado. –Realmente no estaba seguro de sí te ibas a unir a mí en el desayuno, pero… estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho.- eso fue un eufemismo. La esperaba ansiosamente, con la esperanza de no haber arruinado demasiado las cosas la noche anterior y que ella todavía esté dispuesta a hablar con él esta mañana. Solo verla allí lo hizo sentirse un poco más aliviado.

Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno, ya sabes. Tenía hambre.- murmuró indiferente, buscando sus palillos para posteriormente atiborrarse con un plato de arroz. La cara del chico cayó antes de que bufara. Ella notó su ceño fruncido y rió entre dientes.

-Si vamos a vivir juntos, Hitsugaya-sama, entonces creo que lo primero que debes aprender de mí es que tengo un pésimo sentido del humor. No debes tomar en serio la mitad de las cosas que digo. Me temó que si no te acostumbras a eso nunca tú y yo nunca podremos llevarnos bien.-

-¿Qué pasa con eso de "Hitsugaya-sama"?- preguntó sorbiendo de su té, a lo que la pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

-Así es como te llaman todos aquí.- dijo inocentemente.

-Sí, pero tú eres…- tartamudeó torpemente. –Tú eres… bueno… ya sabes… tú eres mi esposa, así que…-

-¿Así que qué?- levantó una ceja.

-No lo sé. Es solo que no creo correcto ser tan formales el uno con el otro.- dijo atropelladamente, haciéndola volver a reír.

-¿No que dirigirte formalmente a las personas era un signo de afecto en esta casa?- masculló astutamente.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- se notó confundido.

-Rangiku-san.- respondió, haciéndolo rodar los ojos.

-Esa cabeza hueca…- susurró. –Solo porque no quiero que Momo me llame Shiro-chan no significa que…-

-¡Shiro-chan!- jadeó. -¿Es en serio? De hecho, ¡creo que es bueno! ¡Me gusta para ti!- el albino frunció el ceño. –Oh, vamos, tú mismo trajiste la desgracia sobre ti.- bueno, no podía discutirle eso, aunque solo a regañadientes. –Pero en serio, ¿cómo quieres que me dirija a ti?-

-No lo sé… umm… ¿Toshiro?- ofreció, sintiéndose bastante extraño. Solo sus padres lo habían llamado así. Pero parecía apropiado.

Karin lo pensó durante un momento.

-Voy a pensar en ello.- contestó finalmente. –Pero creo que Hitsugaya-sama estará bien por ahora.- le envió una gran sonrisa y él gimió pesadamente.

-No suena tan respetuoso cuando tú lo dices.- opinó, provocando que se echara a reír.

-¿Por qué? ¿No era ese el punto, Hitsugaya-sama?- casi canturreó.

-¿Y cómo quieres tú que me dirija a ti?- rebatió.

-Karin.- respondió rotundamente. –Todo el mundo me llama así, yo no respondo a mucho más que eso.-

-Bueno, eso no parece muy justo.- protestó. –Tengo que llamarte por tu primer nombre, pero no puedes tener la decencia de devolver el trato.-

-¿Y exactamente qué en esta relación puede ser justo, Hitsugaya-sama?- replicó ácidamente, y de inmediato sintió la culpa invadirla. En realidad se habían estado llevando bien, ¿por qué tenía que ir y echarlo a perder así? –Lo siento.- se disculpó rápidamente.

-Descuida.- respondió con ojos llenos de comprensión. –Estoy en la misma situación que tú, ¿lo olvidas? Y estoy de acuerdo, no es justo. Fuimos forzados a contraer este matrimonio en contra de nuestra voluntad y no sabemos nada el uno del otro. Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil, pero estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad sí tú intentas lo mismo.- él la miró expectante y Karin sonrió.

-Estoy dispuesta.- respondió y él sintió el alivio invadirlo.

-Entonces… ¿Toshiro está bien?- dijo esperanzado. Ella suspiró.

-Está bien, Toshiro.-

Cayeron en silencio mientras comían el desayuno, pero no el silencio tenso e incómodo de la noche anterior. Este era mucho más agradable, en comparación.

-Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en la herrería hoy.- anunció el albino mientras terminaban. –Ya que lo disfrutaste tanto ayer, me preguntaba sí quisieras unirte a mí.-

-¿Cómo una cita?- bromeó ella y él casi se atraganta. Karin rió entre dientes y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. -¿Qué acabo de decirte sobre mi sentido del humor?- le recordó a lo que sacudió la cabeza con reprobación.

-Lo que sea. Y no, no es una cita. En verdad tengo trabajo que hacer, y no creo que una sucia herrería sea el lugar más romántico.-

-¿Estás suponiendo que me importa el romance?- alzó una ceja.

-¿No que a todas las chicas les importa?- la ex Kurosaki se echó a reír.

-Lo segundo que necesitas aprender de mí, Toshiro, es que no soy como todas las chicas. De hecho, cualquier prejuicio que puedas tener sobre las chicas, deberías darlo vuelta, retorcerlo un par de veces y golpearlo con uno de los martillos de tu herrería, entonces tal vez podrían aplicarse a mí.- le sonrió. –Como sea, ¡vamos! ¡Vamos a ponernos calientes y sudorosos en la herrería!- exclamó jubilosa, ignorando como Hitsugaya se atragantaba con su propia saliva, otra vez.

.

La herrería estaba vacía cuando llegaron.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?- preguntó curiosa, mirando la habitación sorpresivamente silenciosa.

Ayer, el lugar estaba lleno de gente. El ruidoso sonido del hierro era casi ensordecedor y el calor opresivo se filtraba hasta los huesos. Ahora la herrería estaba tranquila, aun ennegrecida, y la temperatura era casi tolerable. Eso último, probablemente, debía deberse al hecho de que el horno todavía no había sido encendido.

-Ellos solo trabajan aquí tres días a la semana.- explicó el albino, encaminándose al horno y recogiendo una pala. –Les doy el resto del tiempo libre. El solo estar en esta habitación es duro para el cuerpo, y ellos hacen un montón trabajo físico. No quiero sobrecargarlos.- empezó a lanzar carbón al horno de una pila grande en la esquina.

-Eso es muy considerado de tu parte.- observó ella. Él se encogió de hombros.

-También prefiero estar solo. Me concentró mejor en soledad.-

-Entonces, ¿por qué me pediste que viniera contigo?- inquirió.

-Pensé que nos daría la oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntos.- masculló sin miramientos. –Además, ayer dijiste que te divertiste. No tienes que estar aquí sí no quieres.-

-Sí no quisiera estar aquí, no lo estaría.- señaló la morena, a lo que el albino sonrió.

-No lo dudo.- la ex Kurosaki lo observó trabajar un tiempo antes de tomar otra pala y unirse en su tarea. –No tienes que hacer eso. Puedo encargarme de encender el horno yo mismo.-

-¿No crees que sea capaz de manejar este trabajo de manos?- bufó.

-No es eso.- murmuró torpemente. –Es solo que…-

-¿Qué soy una dama?- gruñó. –Mira, estoy aquí. Así que no tiene sentido sentarme a mirar. Quiero ayudar y como no sé hacer mucho, al menos déjame ayudar en las cosas que si puedo hacer.-

-Realmente no eres como la mayoría de las chicas, ¿eh?- observó divertido.

-¿Eso te molesta?- replicó ella.

-No. De hecho, estoy un poco aliviado. Tenía miedo de que me quedara atrapado con alguien que solo quisiera holgazanear todo el día hablando de ropa, pero tú… eres una persona real.-

-Creo que hubo un cumplido allí, pero no me queda del todo claro.- se mofó, haciéndolo rodar los ojos.

-Lo que sea.- para ese punto, ya habían terminado de llenar el horno, por lo que Hitsugaya juntó el carbón y encendió el fuego. –Llevara un tiempo antes de que el fuego se caliente lo suficiente.- instruyó, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza.

Se quedaron allí varios minutos, observando las llamas morir mientras las brasas empezaban a brillar por su cuenta con pura energía.

-Entonces, ¿qué harás hoy?- preguntó curiosa. Por alguna razón, se encontraba ansiosa de verlo trabajar. Después de observar a todos ayer, le emocionaba la idea de ver a este "genio artesano" en acción.

-Terminare una orden para uno de nuestros clientes, que ordenó una serie de espadas ceremoniales.-

-¿Ceremoniales?-

-Es decir que en realidad no están destinadas para la pelea.- comenzó a explicar. –Las espadas ceremoniales tienen un peso mucho más ligero, no son tan afiladas y tienen tallados inscriptos en la hoja. El objetivo es que se vean impresionantes cuando las exhiban. Ya he hecho la mayor parte de la orden, pero aún me faltan dos del monto. Me llevara la mayor parte de la mañana.-

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?- preguntó emocionada. Hitsugaya lo reflexionó por un momento.

-Bueno, no es muy glamoroso…-

-Realmente no me importa.- lo interrumpió, haciéndolo sonreír siempre tan levemente.

-Eso pensé. De todas maneras, hacer las espadas en sí es algo que una sola persona puede manejar por su cuenta, pero me serviría un asistente. Me traes los instrumentos y el agua cuando lo necesito, y me ayudas a mantener las cosas en su lugar. ¿Crees que puedes manejar eso?-

-Creo que puedo manejar eso.- graznó sarcásticamente.

Se pusieron a trabajar. Toshiro derritió el metal, forjó las láminas y martilló la gruesa estructura antes de ponerse a trabajar en el tallado. La temperatura de la habitación aumentó considerablemente con el paso del tiempo y más de una vez Karin trajo cubos de agua para volcarlos sobre sus dos cabezas.

Hitsugaya era increíblemente talentoso. El forjar la espada en un primer momento requería resistencia y fuerza bruta, pero la talla de detalles era hábil y delicada. Se tomó la molestia de explicar todo lo que estaba haciendo a la chica, mostrándole cómo realizar cada paso, e incluso le permitió tallar un poco de la pieza.

El trabajo era duro y pesado, pero a medida que pasaban las horas ellos se encontraron con una compañía que no habían estado esperando. Rápidamente se sintieron más cómodos el uno con el otro y hablar se hizo más natural y menos forzado.

Estaban dando los toques finales a la segunda cuchilla cuando entró una criada.

-Disculpen, Hitsugaya-sama y… Hitsugaya-sama.- murmuró sumisamente. –El almuerzo ya está listo.-

-Adelántate, Karin.- el albino agitó una mano hacia la puerta. –Yo terminare esto y saldré.-

-Puedo esperarte.- quiso protestar, pero él negó con la cabeza.

-No. No tardare mucho, te veré en el jardín.- ella estaba a punto de replicar, pero bastó otra de sus miradas para que finalmente desistiera. El viento fresco le sentó maravilloso a su rostro sudado, de cualquier forma. Tomó una profunda respiración, agradeciendo el aire limpio y libre de hollín.

-Aquí tiene, Karin-sama.- dijo la criada mientras le tendía una canasta. –Hitsugaya-sama prefiere comer en el jardín después de trabajar en la herrería.-

-No lo culpó.- respondió tomando la canasta. –Yo haría lo mismo, y no tienes que ser tan formal.- la sirvienta se inclinó antes de irse.

Karin se internó en el jardín, admirando la diversidad y el color. Finalmente, llegó al mismo estanque donde había estado arrojando piedras en la noche de su boda y se acomodó al borde del agua.

" _Hoy las cosas se sienten tan diferentes a ese entonces_ " se maravilló. Se sentía mucho más feliz y relajada de lo que había sido aquella noche, y su opinión hacia Hitsugaya se había vuelto mucho más amable. Odiaba admitirlo, pero realmente se había vuelto bastante aficionada al tipo. No era tan malo.

Lo esperó por un tiempo, pero no llegaba, impacientándola cada vez más.

Y pensar que dijo que no le tomaría mucho tiempo… Gruñó, pero entonces sus ojos se fijaron en el agua del estanque. Se veía tan fría y refrescante… y ella estaba tan sucia y pegajosa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó al agua, completamente vestida.

Suspiró de gusto, sintiendo el agua fría lavar el sudor y la suciedad. Empezó a nadar distrayéndose al poco tiempo a tal punto que ni siquiera notó a Hitsugaya acercarse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- llamó su atención.

-¿Qué crees, genio?- le sonrió de oreja a oreja. –Vamos, únete a mí.-

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡No me digas que no sabes nadar! Vamos, el agua es perfecta.- el albino debatió sus opciones por un momento, antes de saltar al agua y nadar hacia ella. -¡Ya ves!- lo salpicó juguetonamente. -¿No es agradable?- exclamó con alegría.

-No puedo creer que nunca pensé en hacer esto.- respondió sacudiendo su cabeza para sacar la ceniza de su cabello. –Se siente bien después de tanto estar en la herrería.- Karin le sonrió y estaba a punto de volver a nadar, pero entonces sintió algo agarrar su mano.

-¿Qué…?...- empezó a preguntar, pero él la interrumpió.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- le sonrió débilmente. La chica lo miró boquiabierta. -¿Qué? ¿No lo olvidaste, cierto?- en realidad sí, sí lo había olvidado. Su vida había sido una montaña rusa de emociones tan alocada en los últimos días que había olvidado por completo la razón por la que se había casado con tanta prisa en primer lugar. –Sé que probablemente no eres de las que gusten de la joyería…- murmuró tímidamente. –Pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer bajo las circunstancias.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- indagó confundida.

-Mira tu mano.- sonrió.

Karin levantó su mano del agua y la examinó, encontrando en su dedo un delgado anillo de plata con un simple diseño geométrico. Tenía su nombre grabado en el centro y las letras parecían fluir perfectamente con el patrón de fondo, de modo que solo podías notarlo si te acercabas mucho.

-¡¿Tú hiciste esto?!- inquirió sorprendida e impresionada. Él asintió.

-Recién. Es lo que me tomó tanto tiempo.- Karin lo miró con gratitud.

-Ya sabes, en realidad no tenías por qué regalarme nada.- murmuró.

-Lo sé.- se sonrojó levemente. –Pero yo… quería hacerlo.- Karin se rió ante su obvia vergüenza.

-Tienes razón sobre que a mí no me gustan las joyas, por cierto.- dijo en un intento de aligerarlo. –Pero en verdad me gusta esto, es bueno.- le sonrió suavemente. –Gracias Toshiro.- agradeció con aprecio.

Hitsugaya vaciló por un momento, antes de inclinarse y depositar un casto beso en la mejilla de la chica.

-De nada, Karin.- susurró en su oído.

La pelinegra, sorprendida y confundida con su repentina acción, sintió un giro mortal agitar su estómago. Ser besada por él la llenó de sentimientos encontrados y, al menos en ese momento, no estaba de humor para tratar con ellos.

-Vamos a comer el almuerzo.- exclamó nadando hasta la orilla, decidiendo que cambiar de tema era la mejor opción para mantener el buen estado de ánimo antes de hacer algo que después lamentaría. –Tengo hambre.-

Toshiro por un momento se preguntó si se había adelantado demasiado, pero luego decidió que de haberlo hecho, ella ya lo habría golpeado. Tomando la falta de un nuevo moretón fresco como una buena señal, sacudió su cabeza para despejarla y se unió a su esposa en la orilla.

Continuara...

Ahh, Toshiro... al menos disimula, hombre ewe

Espero esto les haya gustado xD Los personajes de Tite, el fic de GrnEydDvl n.n

En mi pagina de facebook explique porq se retrasaran las actualizaciones, así que vayan a chequearlo antes de quejarse pliss :'v

Las amo!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	7. Compañero de viaje

**(N/A: ESTO ES UNA** **TRADUCCIÓN.** **El fic original pertenece a** **GrnEydDvl.** **)**

Con el Pie Izquierdo.

Capítulo siete: Compañero de viaje.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Hitsugaya hizo un anuncio.

-Tengo que irme por unos días.- le dijo a su esposa entre bocados de su arroz. –Para entregar las espadas que hicimos ayer.-

-Oh.- respondió despreocupadamente, pero por alguna razón, se encontró ligeramente decepcionada por su declaración, y se esforzó por mantener su rostro impasible. -¿Por cuánto tiempo te marcharas?-

-Tres días.- respondió. Comieron en silencio un momento mientras el albino juntaba valor para hacerle su siguiente pregunta. –Umm… Tú… ehh… ¿Quisieras venir conmigo?- preguntó esperanzado. –Pensé, ya sabes, es un viaje largo, nos dará la oportunidad de conversar.- Karin lo consideró cuidadosamente.

-Muy bien entonces.- accedió a lo que el chico se relajó visiblemente. Normalmente preferiría hacer esos viajes solos, siendo antisocial por naturaleza, pero en realidad le gustaba pasar tiempo con Karin y estaba agradecido por esta oportunidad dorada de estar a solas con ella y conocerla mejor. Después del desayuno, empacaron las espadas y las provisiones para su viaje, ensillaron dos caballos y partieron. –Así que… ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó curiosa mientras seguían un camino que se alejaba bastante de Karakura.

Se sentía ligera y despreocupada. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de viajar mucho con su familia, así que estaba emocionada por la posibilidad de ir a algún lugar diferente y ver un poco más del reino.

-Un lugar llamado Seireitei.- respondió el albino. –Es una ciudad bastante rica, pero es relativamente pequeña. Así que la mayoría de la gente no ha oído hablar de ella.-

-¡Oh, he oído hablar de ese ese lugar!- exclamó alegremente. –La familia de mi cuñada tiene una casa de verano en ese lugar. Ichi-nii dice que está lleno de gente con mucho tiempo y dinero en sus manos, de modo que todo lo que hacen diariamente es practicar esgrima.- Hitsugaya sonrió.

-Exactamente, eso es Seireitei.- concordó. –Sin embargo, me gusta tal como es. La mayoría de mis clientes vienen de allí.- Karin asintió con la cabeza y la conversación cesó para que pudiera admirar el paisaje.

Ya habían dejado Karakura para este punto, y el aire estaba libre del ruido de las multitudes, el olor a frutas viejas, estiércol de animal y el polvo de innumerables carretas que circulaban de un lado a otro. Se podía apreciar los campos a la distancia, cultivando maíz y arroz, y pequeños agricultores salpicando el paisaje, proporcionando un fuerte contraste con el verde predominante. El cielo era de un celeste brillante y parecía extenderse por kilómetros.

Respiró profundamente, permitiendo al aire puro llenar sus pulmones.

-¿La estás pasando bien?- le preguntó divertido, notando la mirada serena en su rostro.

-Tienes tanta suerte de poder viajar.- murmuró. –Es un buen descanso de la rutina.- él se encogió de hombros.

-Es como si fuera rutina para mí.- musitó indiferentemente. –Voy en viajes de entregas al menos una vez por mes. He estado viajando por años.-

-Te envidió.- se maravilló mirando un ratón de campo cruzar velozmente la carretera delante de ellos.

-Eres bienvenida de unirte a mí cada vez que lo desees.- propuso, no sin un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡¿De verdad?!- se entusiasmó con la idea, riéndose por su evidente vergüenza. –Eso suena divertido. Gracias.-

Continuaron conversando mientras las granjas daban paso a los huertos, mientras la pelinegra se encantaba con la amplia variedad de frutas disponibles y luego las extensas praderas, donde ovejas y cabras pastaban en hierbas tan altas como sus rodillas.

Se detuvieron a almorzar en una pintoresca tienda de té donde una amable anciana les sirvió el peor curry que Karin jamás podría haber comido, pero no le importaba. Ese día era demasiado especial como para que dejara que algo tan trivial como eso la molestara.

Cuando la noche comenzó a caer, Hitsugaya sugirió que encontraran un lugar para quedarse.

-No me gusta viajar en la oscuridad. Asusta a los caballos.- le explicó. –Hay una taberna más adelante, donde suelo parar cada vez que voy a Seireitei. No hay mucha variedad de posadas por aquí, así que nos conviene ese lugar. El tabernero está un poco loco, pero el lugar está lo suficientemente limpio, al menos en los estándares de las tabernas. Yo evitaría a su hija, sin embargo. Esa niña creció en un bar y vaya que lo hace notar.- se detuvieron frente a un edificio de ladrillos rojos y techo de paja con muchas ventanas. Un letrero en ruinas que decía "Taberna Once" crujió por encima de la puerta. Incluso a esta hora, se podía oír el ajetreo de los borrachos en el bar de abajo. –No es exactamente un hotel de lujo.- murmuró el albino, avergonzado de estar trayendo a su esposa a un lugar tan de mala muerte.

Karin se echó a reír.

-Realmente no me importa.- le aseguró. –Este lugar parece mucho más divertido que una posada abarrotada. ¿Quieres que me ocupe de los caballos?- sin esperar respuesta, tomó a los caballos y comenzó a jalarlos al establo adyacente al lugar.

Toshiro entró al bar y el cantinero levantó la mirada de la bebida que estaba mezclando.

-Miren a quién tenemos aquí. Ha pasado tiempo, chibi-Hitsugaya.- gruñó al hablar. –Buen moretón, ¿finalmente te peleaste con algún tipo?- señaló la leve marca morada aun persistente en la mejilla del joven herrero.

-Cállate Zaraki.- le frunció el ceño. Kenpachi sonrió de lado.

-Bueno, espero que hayas dejado peor al tipo que te dejó eso. ¿De nuevo a Seireitei?-

-Sí.- respondió, agradecido de que no tuviera que explicar la historia detrás del moretón. –Necesito dos habitaciones por una noche, ¿tienes algunas disponibles?- Zaraki levantó una ceja.

-¿Dos? ¿Traes a alguien contigo?- inquirió curioso.

-Sí.- contestó simplemente. No estaba de humor para hablar sobre su matrimonio, eso llevaría a más preguntas incómodas sobre todo porque él y su mujer no estaban compartiendo una habitación.

-Qué raro. Nunca habías traído a alguien antes, ¿no que te gustaba viajar solo?- el más joven se encogió de hombros.

-Las cosas cambian. ¿Tienes dos habitaciones o no?-

-Como digas.- se encogió de hombros, entregándole las llaves. –Tus asuntos son tu problema.- en ese momento la puerta de la taberna se abrió y Karin entró.

-Les di comida y agua.- informó acercándose a su marido. Zaraki la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Esta es tu compañero de viaje? No dijiste que era una chica.-

Karin pestañeó ante la forma en la que la etiquetó. ¿Compañero de viaje? ¿Eso era todo lo que era? Por alguna razón, esa declaración dolió. Mucho.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- el de ojos extravagantes lo miró desafiante. El hombre de dos metros sonrió aterradoramente.

-No mientras ella pueda valerse por sí misma, ya sabes lo ruda que puede ser mi gente. No me responsabilizó por nada de lo que pueda ocurrir.-

-Ella estará bien. Vamos.- le hizo un gesto a Karin para que lo siguiera, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar más, fue atacado por algo pequeño y rosado.

-¡Copito-chan ha regresado!- gritó la cosa rosa, escalando hacia la cabeza del albino.

-Hola, Kusajishi.- saludó a regañadientes. Extendió una mano y le acarició la cabeza como cualquiera lo haría con un gato. Yachiru le sonrió, luego fijó su atención en la ex Kurosaki.

-¡Oh, una nueva amiga! ¡Tú también necesitaras un apodo!- chilló alegremente.

-¡Oye, Yachiru!- un hombre de cabello celeste llamó a la niña desde el otro extremo de la barra. -¡Deja en paz a la pobre chica y ven a comer cacahuates!-

-¡Hurra!- Yachiru brincó lejos de la cabeza de Hitsugaya corriendo directo hacia el hombre.

-Ya entiendo lo que querías decir con esa niña.- susurró Karin al albino, que frunció el ceño.

-Como sea. Vamos.- la condujo fuera del bar y subieron las escaleras hacia las habitaciones. Entonces la chica decidió enfrentarse a él.

-El tabernero me llamó tu "compañero de viaje".- dijo fríamente.

-Bueno, eso eres, ¿o no?- la miró de reojo al notar su tono. ¿No había estado de buen humor antes? ¿Acaso dijo algo malo?

-Sí, pero… ¿sí le dijiste que soy tu esposa, verdad?- Karin en verdad no entendía por qué esto la estaba molestando tanto, realmente no debería. Pero le importaba, ella se sentía insultada.

-Bueno, creí que sería extraño, considerando que dormiremos en habitaciones separadas, ya sabes.- argumentó.

-¿Dormiremos en habitaciones separadas?- inquirió fríamente, luego se preguntó por qué estaba tan sorprendida por eso. Sí él le hubiera sugerido que se quedaran en la misma habitación, le habría dado una bofetada. Pero habían tenido un buen día juntos y él hecho de que él sea tan despreocupado acerca de dormir separados también la molestaba.

Hitsugaya la miró con la expresión en blanco.

-Bueno, pues claro. No compartimos una habitación en casa, ¿por qué compartiríamos una aquí?-

-Oh, no lo sé.- bufó sarcástica, finalmente alzando la voz. –Quiero decir, llevas a tu esposa a un bar en medio de la nada lleno de borrachos hormonales arrastrándose en las paredes, cualquiera pensaría que querrías tenerla vigilada para protegerla.- ¡¿protegerla?! ¿A quién estaba engañando? Ella no necesitaba ser _protegida._ ¿De dónde salió eso?

Hitsugaya tampoco parecía comprenderla así como ella no se comprendía a sí misma.

-Solo pensé…- trató de defenderse, pero ella no había acabado aun.

-Incluso el cantinero se sorprendió de que me trajeras aquí.- le gruñó. –Él dijo que no se hacía responsable por nada de lo que pudiera pasarme, ¡o sea que hay grandes posibilidades de que algo pase! ¡Pero tal vez no te importe en lo absoluto! Solo soy un _compañero de viaje_ , nada especial. Dios, me siento como una puta barata.-

-¡No eres una puta barata!- gritó en protesta de inmediato, enojándose también.

-Bueno, ¡ciertamente lo parezco!- replicó. -¿Le conseguiste a tu esposa una habitación en un lugar como este? ¿Qué clase de chicas piensas que estarían aquí? ¡Apuesto que el cantinero está tomando pedidos para mí en este mismo instante!-

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!- finalmente perdió la paciencia, por completo. –Tú fuiste la que me dijo que no te importaba quedarte en un lugar como este. Honestamente… si tanto te molesta, ven a quedarte conmigo en mi habitación.- Karin rió burlonamente.

-Como sí quisiera quedarme contigo.- se burló.

-Entonces, ¿de qué demonios te estás quejando?- gruñó.

-¡Solo el hecho de que no lo pensaras dos veces antes de dejarme sola!- prácticamente le ladró. –En serio… Apuesto que ni siquiera intentarías detenerme si quisiera coquetear con algún perdedor en el bar.- Hitsugaya se congeló ante esas palabras, sin tener idea de cómo responder adecuadamente a algo como eso.

¿Ella realmente quería ir a coquetear con alguien más? El solo pensamiento hizo doler su corazón.

-No tengo control sobre con quién hables o dejes de hablar.- masculló fríamente. -¡Has lo que quieras!-

-¡Bien, lo hare!- aseguró firmemente, girando sobre sus talones para dirigirse al bar.

Hitsugaya entró en su habitación cerrando de golpe la puerta tras de sí con tanta fuerza que el jarrón sobre la mesa a su lado cayó y se quebró. Ni siquiera se molestó en recoger las piezas, eligiendo en su lugar empezar a pasearse furiosamente por toda la habitación.

-¡¿Qué diablos le pasa?!- se preguntó irritado. –Primero quiere quedarse en mi habitación, pero resulta que no. Y ahora está abajo en el bar abordando a algún tipo al azar, coqueteando con él ¡solo para molestarme! ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?!- pateó la pared con frustración, provocándose un agudo dolor en el pie, pero no le importaba. ¡Y pensar que se había sentido atraído por ella! Bueno, ¡no había nada de atractivo en esto! –Ojala no la hubiera traído.- gruñó dejándose caer en la cama. Sin embargo, no estaba ni remotamente cansado.

Tardó un rato en que su furia desapareciera, y al hacerlo, sintió una nueva emoción que le resultó completamente inesperada: celos.

Karin era su esposa y por alguna razón que realmente no podía explicar, ella le gustaba. Y de ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a entregarla tan fácilmente a cualquier desconocido. No podía obligarla a regresar, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero eso no significaba que estuviera dispuesto a sentarse en silencio en su habitación mientras ella hacía quién sabe qué cosas en el bar.

Decidido, Toshiro salió de la habitación y se dirigió escaleras abajo.

Continuara...

Y... ya se pusieron dramaticos otra vez :v

Por eso los amo xD

Karin ya está empezando a querer ser reconocida como la esposa de Toshi... tan rapido, quien la viera 7w7 y Toshi ya anda con celos XD Tranquilo hombre, todos sabemos q la chica no podra resistirse a ti por mucho uwu

Hoy es mi cumpleaños! :D Así q espero q me perdonen todas las actualizaciones que les debo :P Trabajo en eso nwn

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
